Perona's New World
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: A early morning News Coo has delivered the paper to Kuraigana Island. An Alliance with Trafalgar Law! She doesn't trust him and she's worried about Zoro! What will she do? Start a journey with Mihawk of course! Image does not belong to me.
1. New Journey

_Hello everyone! This is my very first Fanfic so I hope all that read, like!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

Chapter 01

 **New Journey**

It has been less than a month since Perona had helped the Straw Hats escape from the Marines. And when Mihawk had given her the newspaper the morning, after he was done with it of course, she wasn't all that shocked that Luffy was on the front, what she didn't expect was that he had made an alliance with Trafalgar Law nor that Donquixote Doflamingo resigned being a warlord! She couldn't care less about the Kid pirates' alliance. He is definitely not cute!

She was smart enough to realize that this was Law's idea and that it was connected to Doflamingo. She knew Zoro would be fine be she was a little worried this might end badly. Of course Mihawk had confirmed her thoughts later that day.

They had just finished lunch, well she ate and he drank his wine and continued reading one of his books, when she decided to bring the topic up.

"Did you see that the Straw Hats have made an alliance with Trafalgar Law?" "Well I did read the paper." He said irritated that she interrupted his reading.

"Well do you think it's all related?" "Hmm . . . "He sipped his wine. She waited for him to finish, staring at him as if he'd disappear if she looked away. She decided to try again seeing as he made no effort to answer her.

"Well I think it is and I have a bad feeling that it–" "If you're so worried then why don't you just go check on him" Mihawk interrupted.

Perona's face got slightly pink "W-Why would you think I was worried about 'B-Boy-toy'!" she sputtered floating around trying to cover her cheeks with her hands. Mihawk's answer was a raised eyebrow and a drink of wine. Realizing her mistake her face went from pink to red as her pride was slowly diminishing.

 _Stupid swordsman. . ._ She thought as she started to float away.

Later that night as she floated around, bored, wishing she still had a moss headed swordsman to argue with. . . Not that she missed him! That would ridiculous! "Umph!" Lost in thought Perona ended up bumping into something soft yet hard. When she looked to see what it was, the back of the head of the only other person on the island and a face full of black hair.

Perona desperately looked around to try to find a hiding spot to hide from Mihawk glare. Too late. As he started to turn she shut her eyes and prepared to get scolded for not watching where she was going. . . Nothing. She opened an eye to find Mihawk staring at her and then he said something unexpected.

"Go get ready." And he turned around to leave.

She blinked twice before regaining herself and quickly asking before he disappeared. "Why? Are we going somewhere?" "You're worried right? We'll leave for the New World in the morning."

As she began to understand she could feel happiness start to bubble inside her. In the heat of the moment Perona leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Mihawk. She could feel him stiffen but she couldn't care for she was too excited! As she hugged him from behind she whispered "Thank you" and could feel him start to relax just slightly as he patted her enclosed hands around his middle awkwardly and nodded.

The hug last maybe a second more before Perona let go and flew to her room to get ready to leave, leaving Mihawk to himself. She would never see it but as he left for his own room he had a small smile on his lips.

* * *

The next morning Perona had packed enough food for both Mihawk and herself to get them to Sabaody, they could restock when they get to the shopping districts. Mihawk was already sitting in his small boat wearing his usual open flannel, jeans, long black sleeveless cape and his signature sword behind him.

Perona made her to the boat with some first aid supplies, just in case. She had her long black and white ruffled dress that hugged her curves in just the right way, blood red boots, as well as her large black top hat with the white roses on. And in her hand was her signature umbrella and the other held a smaller version of Kumashi, because she simply didn't want the original to get dirty. He also did not fit in the boat, she checked.

As the boat started toward Sabaody, Perona looked back and said goodbye to Kuraigana Island. As she looked forward she was starting to get excited to get to go to the New World and maybe rescue her Boy Toy.

"HoroHoroHoro! I'm excited to see his face!"

And Perona's Journey begins.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Over the Red Line

_Hello everyone! Second Chapter is done! I'm going to try to update a chapter every week. I hope all that read, like!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

Chapter 02

 **Over the Red Line**

Mihawk could see Saboady in the distance. As they got closer and closer the islands he looked over to Perona. _That's odd, she's quiet. ._ He thought. _'We've been on this boat for a day and a half, she should be excited that we've finally reached the islands_. _'_ He studied her as she busied herself getting ready to dock their boat.

She looked stiff and he knew she was worried, but she should believe in Zoro. Although he didn't blame her, Zoro tended to get lost easily and trouble always seemed to find him.

Perona wasn't the same annoying, stuck up girl he met two years ago. Of course still argued and didn't like being told what to do but she had matured, gotten smarter and you wouldn't know if you looked at her but she was much stronger. He almost felt as if he should be proud . . . but he would never admit that.

This change was actually due to Zoro being stubborn as always.

 _-Flashback Two months into Mihawk's training-_

" _Arhhhhhhhhghghghgh!" Mihawk knew very well who's yell this was and why._

 _(A floor above on the other side of the castle.)_

" _STOP!" Zoro yelled as he struggled against Perona. Perona started to yell right back "You stop! You need stiches!"_

" _Just bandage me! I need to keep traini— I wish to be reborn as a pike." He said as he was on his hands and knees with a heavy depressing aura surrounding him. Perona was standing above him with a smirk on her face._

" _Horohorohororo! Fish is delicious but not very cute."_

 _Zoro irritated to no end stood up quickly and all but ran out the door and into hallway, leaving Perona in a stupor. Not even 2 minutes had passed before he came right back into the room with a confused face._

" _What are doing in the kitchen?"_

" _Idiot! This is the room you just left! It doesn't even look like a kitchen!"_

 _After an hour of arguing and bandages, needles and thread his wounds were treated, not very well but good enough. As he marched out of the room Perona stuck her tongue out. "Stupid Zoro!"_

 _Later on that day, Perona decided to float around the Island, bored, when something green caught her eye. It was Zoro! He was fighting the Humandrills. From the looks of it he was tired and had reopened his wound, again! "What is he doing!?" Perona thought out loud!_

 _She started to turn to go get Mihawk when she heard a loud thud. When she turned she saw Zoro surrounded by the baboons and he lying face down in the dirt. Tears had started to gather in the corners of her eyes and she went to yell as a Baboon swung towards the beaten swordsman._

 _CLANG!_

 _Perona hovered, wide eyed. Hardly believing the scene before!_

 _Sword to Axe. Eye to eye. Zoro had stopped the axe with his sword! He was bleeding heavily but still had a determined look on his face. "I won't lose to you. I have to get stronger for them! FOR HIM!" He went back to fighting them._

 _Perona floated there for a minute or two, bangs covering eyes, still. Then suddenly she flew to the castle, to her body. Once she was back in her body she went straight to Mihawk, eyes still covered._

 _As soon as she saw him she looked him straight in the eye. "Please! Hel—"_

"—p me!" Mihawk came back to reality to see Perona yelling at him to help her tie the boat up, saying he was lazy and needed to help a cute girl. Cute girl being her, apparently.

Mihawk simply got off the boat and headed straight to the bar.

Perona huffed and finished tying the boat up. "I'm headed to go get food and supplies, do want anything specific?" The answer she got was him raising his empty wine glass. "Weirdo. . ." she said as she headed into the shopping area.

She had been walking around, looking at the different foods when she saw an alcohol store _. 'I guess I should get him his drink. . . Maybe they'll have a cute drink for me!'_ "Horohorohororo!"She laughed out loud and went into the small store.

As she made her way to the wine in search of Mihawk favorite brand, Tarapaca, she past the beer and saw an expensive rare Sake and grabbed it without thinking. As she bought the alcohol she realized she didn't like either of these drinks. . . Oh well. She shrugged as she continued to finish her shopping so they could leave for the New World.

On her way back to the boat she saw a large group of men and in the middle of it she saw the hilt of a familiar sword.

Since she decided she didn't want to walk anymore, she floated over to the men to see what was going on. She came up with many different reasons as to why a group would form around Mihawk the Warlord. One being because they wanted autographs, no. Another was for accusing him for a dine and dash . . . ' _That did happen before, and I had to pay for his food, that Jerk!'_ Perona thought. The Last one was the least likely and that was to challenge him. _Yeah right horohoro!_ She thought.

"Ahg!" she heard as a man flew from the group. She moved to the side quickly as to not get hit. She couldn't believe it!

Mihawk stood with a small knife in his that use to be around his neck. . . Wait! Why!

"Dracule Mihawk! Ahhhhh!" A man, sword in both hands, charged at him. Mihawk easily deflected his attack and quick stepped all of the men. He was standing next to Perona when he put the small knife back around his neck and started to head back to the boat.

Perona didn't seemed shocked as she turned to head to the boat irritated with him. "What did you do!? Did you not pay for you drink?" She yelled.

"Hey! We are not done with you!" "He—"

All of a sudden blood was spilt. "Ugh!" "ARH!" "Agh!" The men started to fall, defeated. "But, I didn't even feel him cut me. (Cough, cough)" As the man's vision got blurry he could see the woman with Pink hair join Mihawk.

"Who is that?"

With that the man passed out. Not that it mattered, Perona and Mihawk didn't pay the man any attention.

And with that Mihawk and Perona set sail again. . . Wait.

"EH!" Perona all but screamed, making Mihawk's ears hurts.

"What do you mean you want me to lift the boat over the Red Line?!"

"(Sigh) This boat isn't designed to go underwater so we will have to go over. But if you can't do then we'll just head back to Kuraigana." He sign with the smallest smirk.

Perona glared at him. "Of course I can do it! But what about the Marineford!?" Her answer was a raised eyebrow . . . Of course, he's a Warlord, and they wouldn't shoot him.

"Just make sure your hat covers most of your face." "Fine." Seeing no point in arguing with him any further, it just isn't as fun. By the time they had finished she could see that they had already made it to the Red Line.

"Alright, don't do anything with my body! Weirdo." With that she sat beside Mihawk leaning her back on the small railing. Tipping her hat so I covered most of her face and for good measure angled her cut umbrella so it protected her from the harsh rays of the sun as she exited her body. "Ship Poltergeist!" She yelled as her spirit merged with the boat. The small boat slowly lifted from the sea and started to head forward and up toward the top of the Red Line.

"What happens when the marines see a floating boat go past their ford?" Mihawk heard Perona ask.

"They shoot." "EHHHHH!" The boat shook comically as Mihawk sat unaffected.

"I didn't say they would shoot me." He said with a straight face.

"That doesn't mean they won't shoot me!" Perona yelled as they got closer to the Marines. Mihawk simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." They were silent for a few minutes as they kept going. It was when Perona saw the top of the Line and the Marineford did she start to worry that they would shoot. But when Mihawk stood, making sure that if someone were to look with binoculars they would be able to see him clearly, Perona began to relax, just a little.

When they got to the top Perona started to become confident. They may be able to get through without conflict. Not.

(WHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO, WHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO)

The sirens at the Marineford started.

Perona stopped moving almost jumping right out of the boat! They floated in the air for what felt like hours when in reality it was only a minute. Mihawk stood still watching the ford waiting for what was to come. When suddenly.

"Move. Quickly."

It was Mihawk who broke her from her frozen position and just as she moved she heard. (Kaboom!) It was a cannon!

(Kaboom!) (Boom!) (Kaboom!)

Multiple cannons were fired as she swerved the boat trying desperately not to get hit. And they kept coming.

(BOOM!) This Cannon was bigger than the last, way bigger! As the huge cannon ball came hurtling towards them. The boat, aka Perona, looked as if it was about to cry. _'I'm going to die here, and we didn't even get to the New World yet!'_

All of a sudden the ball was cut clean in two equal pieces. Mihawk stood, sword in hand, glaring at the ford. Two explosions were heard as the pieces hit the ground below them.

After that all that could be heard was the siren, nothing else was fired.

"Horohorohoro! (huff) You think they were too scared to shoot anymore. (huff)" She said trying her best to stay smug.

Mihawk sat back down with a thoughtful expression. ' _They must have seen me, even so . . . Why did it take so long for them to start shooting? Is it because of the situation with Doflamingo?'_

"Perona, let's go, now."

"Okay" a small voice came from the boat, knowing full well not to argue.

* * *

-At the Marineford during the Cannon Fire-

(WHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!)

(Kaboom!)

With the sirens going off. A very irritated Rear Admiral Hina walked through the halls of the Marineford wondering who in their right mind would come here, of all places! Jango and Fullbody following close behind.

As she made her way to the ship that had infiltrated her area, not that she wanted to be stationed here she would much rather be in the New World showing Smoker up, she popped a cigarette in her mouth. But she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw who's 'ship' it was, not that you could even call it that. It was more like a dingy. . .

Anyway. Hina snatched the first pair of binoculars she saw, which happened to be in Jango's hands, and looked to see who was standing on the small boat.

"Mihawk! That bastard! What's he doing here?" She asked as she looked for any answer that could make sense of why the Warlord would be crossing to the New World on a flying boat! Last time she checked his boat did not fly!

"Someone bring me a transponder snail! NOW!" She yelled almost spitting her cigarette out. Fullbody was the first to respond, only because Jango was still off to the side gushing about how she was using HIS binoculars. And as Hina took Fullbody's snail, he joined Jango in lavishing at the small brush of her fingers on his hand.

Admiral Hina called the first person she could of, cannons still firing. She heard the line ringing.

(Bririri, Bririri, Bririri, Bririri- Kachack) A deep voice came onto the transponder "Vice Admiral Bastille."

"Sir! This is Rear Admiral Hina. We have a problem here at Saboady Marineford, Sir! It's Mihawk, he's crossing the Red Line for the New World!"

"What! How? Why?" yelled the transponder. "He is flying in a boat and we don't know why yet. We are in the process of apprehending him. Sir!" She responded confidently.

"Good. We wi—" Bastille's voice suddenly cut off. There was shuffling and the snail's eyes had changed to small slits and scars across both eyes. Then a different voice came from the snail.

"Leave him." She knew this voice. Rear Admiral Hina snapped to attention.

"Admiral Fujitora!"

"Let Mihawk do as he pleases. He's not our concern, for now. You are no match for him, not yet." Fujitora said calmly. Reluctantly, and irritated, Hina agreed "Yes Sir!" (Kachack) and that ended the conversation.

As she called off the Cannon fire a large cannon ball was shot. "Shit." As it sailed toward Mihawk she couldn't help a small part of her that wanted him to get hit, but no luck as she saw the ball split in two.

"Damn."

* * *

-Back to Mihawk and Perona-

The boat had finally made to the other side of the Red Line after what seemed to be hours. Perona was already in her body when he looked at her, she was hunched over and exhausted. "Well (huff) that was (huff) easy. Why does everyone (huff) make a big deal out of it . . .? (huff)"

Just after she said this, three gigantic sea monsters came out of the water ready to eat.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Perona screamed, her eyes nearly popping out of her head!

Mihawk merely gave them a dominating glare and they froze, was it conqueror's haki? Perona sure didn't know nor did she care at this point. Quickly the monsters retreated back into the sea. Looking back at Perona, Mihawk saw her crying bout how she almost died and that a cute girl shouldn't be eaten by sea monsters. . She being the cute girl.

He turned the other way, ignoring her, to grab his wine and glass when he saw the sake. . . ' _That must be for Zoro.'_ He thought with a smirk.

* * *

-Many miles away-

"AUCHOO!" Zoro sneezed yet again for the hundredth time the last couple days.

"Yohohohohoho, are you okay Zoro-san? You've been sneezing a lot, did you catch a cold from Punk Hazard? Yohohoho!" Brook sang expressively.

"Eh? Did shitty Marimo catch a cold?" Sanji said with a haughty smirk.

"What'd you say dumbass cook!" Zoro got in the cooks face, swords in hand ready for a fight. Sanji lifted his leg getting into a position to kick the swordsman. That was until they saw a beetle fly rather suddenly between their faces, then they saw the stretched arm of Luffy.

Zoro looked left as Sanji looked right. What they saw gave them panic. Luffy was coming at them full speed, eyes closed and laughing! "Shit!" And before either of them could get away it was too late. They were both hit with the full force of Luffy, sending all three of them straight into an unsuspecting Law!

Law, with his back to the group, was just looking at his map of Dressrosa when he felt his back crack as a large group smacked into him and was sent tumbling into the sea with the monstrous trio of the Straw Hats following close behind.

When the group was back on the deck of Sunny, drenched and tired, Luffy got a scolding for goofing off by Nami and both Zoro and Sanji made sure to hit him over the head yelling "What's wrong with you!"

"Shishishishi!" And Luffy was already back to smiling and laughing

Law remained silent, and when he looked at the Straw Hats from under the bill of his dripping hat all he could think was ' _Maybe he's the wrong person to be in an alliance with. . .'_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. ;)_


	3. A Lie

_Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long, super busy. This chapter has Spoilers. Also I'll try my best to not make this confusing. I have changed some of the settings in One Piece, but I'll try not to change it too much. I hope all that read, like!_

 _This is a LawxPerona Fanfic. I've got to set up scenes for them to meet, but don't worry its coming soon._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

 **A Lie**

It had been 3 hours since the Straw Hats arrived in Dressrosa. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Franky headed off decided to deciding to get something thing to eat before finding the Smiley Factory. Law, Robin and Usopp went to deal with the trading Caesar while Nami, Chopper and Brook stayed with the ship.

Zoro had ended up splitting from the group to chase a thief that had taken his sword. Sanji chasing him got distracted by a beautiful women dancing whose name was Violet. And Kinemon ended up losing both of them. Franky and Luffy walking around ran into a toy soldier in front of a Colosseum. Realizing the Ace's devil fruit, the flame flame fruit, was the price of the gladiator games Luffy decided to join with the name Lucy, while Franky took the Soldier to go find the Smiley Factory.

During the exchange for Caesar both Robin and Usopp by mini people of the Tontatta Tribe, and Law being betrayed had been force to fight both Doflamingo and Admiral Fujitora by himself.

Violet, actually being the daughter of the last king of Dressrosa, had been won over by Sanji's womanizing, which was odd but whatever, had decided to help the Straw hats with their plan to take down Doflamingo. Although Sanji had been forced to race to the ship to help Nami. Chopper and Brook to but most for Nami.

Sanji had ended up intercepting Doflamingo from attacking 'Sunny' and everyone on Sunny. Law helping Caesar back onto the ship, without his consent of course, had decided to keep the Navy and Doflamingo busy so the rest of the crew could get away. And now on with the story.

* * *

-Perona and Mihawk-

It has been four days since Perona had read the newspaper that had started both her and Mihawk's journey to the New World. She knows four days isn't long but she's anxious and the constant change of weather patterns didn't help. One minute it was raining the next it was as sunny as can be, of course it is the New World and anything can happen.

Mihawk didn't seem to be bothered by any of this. Although he also seemed to know where they were going. Perona looked at him suspiciously. . .

"Do you know where we're going?" She ask, truly curious.

"We are headed that way." He pointed in front of him. . . _'Does he think I'm an idiot?'_ Perona thought narrowing her eyes scrutinizing him.

'(sigh) _Well it's not like I know where to look either. . .'_ She thought as she stared to prepare a late breakfast.

(Craw!)

' _A bird?'_ She thought as she looked up to see Mihawk taking a Newspaper from the News Coo. Noticing he had no intention of paying the bird Perona sighed and payed for his paper. Usually she would have at least complained a little but she wasn't in the mood.

As soon he started to read the paper his eyes widen only slightly, but Perona saw and instantly became interested. Mihawk wasn't one to be shocked, except for the time when Zoro kneeled before him and practically begged for Mihawk to train him, but anyone would be shock if they saw that . . . she was told not to tell anyone or he'd cut her tongue out of her mouth with a stick!

Anyway as she hovered over Mihawk's head she saw what it was that she assumed shocked him.

"Doflamingo lied about leaving the Warlords?! How did he manage that?" Perona questioned as she took the paper right out Mihawk's hands trying to see if the answer was written in the paper. It wasn't.

She looked to Mihawk for an answer.

He wasn't paying any attention to her as he was looking at a detailed map with 'Dressrosa' written on the top in fancy lettering. It was the land Doflamingo was the king of, everyone with a brain knew that . . . well she could name a certain few Straw Hats that probably didn't, especially their captain. He reminded her of a hyperactive monkey . . . he was amusing to watch though, and he was strong.

"Are we headed to Dressrosa? Cause if we are I'd like to stay at least a night so we can rest in actual beds." Perona said, she was actually excited to visit, she heard it was a place with a lot of cute toys!

"Yes." He said as they sailed straight, towards Dressrosa.

They even had a straight shot there because they had skipped Fishmen Island and ended up being just across from Dressrosa so it would take them less than a day to get there and the weirdly strong wind actually helped.

As Perona unraveled the sail she couldn't help but think. _'Maybe we'll run into Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats while we're there. That'd be lucky!'_

* * *

-Dressrosa 2hours Later-

Luffy stood in front of a window inside the Colosseum as Zoro and Kinemon were in front of him outside of the Colosseum. They were talking to the rest of the crew on the transponding snails. One on Sunny with Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Brook. Another with Franky, Usopp, Robin and Soldier-san. The last with Zoro, Kinemon and Luffy.

(Kaboom!)

The next thing they knew the top of the buildings were being cut clean off, starting from farther away and getting closer.

(KABOOM!)

They saw something slam into the ground, destroying the street! And soon they realized it was someone not something. It was Law!

Law was lying on the street, he had severe wounds all over his body. He looked exhausted and as if he couldn't move much.

Not far behind him Doflamingo walked towards him. Law lying defenseless, could do nothing but watch as the Donquixote heir came closer. The closer he came the more anxious Luffy became. Although being in the Colosseum meant he couldn't leave, that doesn't mean he won't try.

Luffy grabbed the bars on the window as if he were to rip them open but instantly became weak! The bars were made of seastone.

Doflamingo stood above Law with a sinister smile on his face as he pulled a pistol from his feathered coat.

* * *

-Robin, Usopp, Franky and Soldier-san-

All they could hear was the yells of the concerned citizens of Dressrosa, of course their concern directed towards their King.

They heard the laughter of this King and then . . .

(Bang!)

"Tra-guy!" Luffy screamed. (Bang, Bang!)

All stood stunned . . . _'Was that a pistol?'_

* * *

-Mihawk and Perona-

Perona was furling the sail and setting up a large umbrella because it had started to rain when she heard a loud crack. She look over to see Mihawk observing a chipped teacup. Not just any teacup though, it was Perona's favorite.

The cup itself was a grayish blue color with different sized black spots along the bottom and a yellow stripe along the top. It was cute!

"AH!"

Perona snatched the cup from Mihawk. "What did you do?!" she yelled at him holding it protectively. Mihawk simply shook his head indicating that it was not him that chipped the poor little teacup.

She actually believed him. She looked back down at her cup with a pout on her face. 'Why do I have such a bad feeling?' She thought.

"Hmm. . ." Mihawk sipped his wine as Perona sulked over her cup. They continued to sail towards Dressrosa unaware of the corrupted town that awaited them.

* * *

-Marineford with Hina-

Rear Admiral Hina was sitting at her desk as she looked through pictures. No, these weren't personal photos, they were work related. During the run in with Mihawk Hina had one of her marines take a Camera Snail and get evidence of the little flying dingy.

She had been looking through these pictures for an hour trying to find any contraption that would help a boat fly. But she couldn't see anything!

Hina threw the photos onto her desk and stood up to go for a walk. The minute she left her office she lit a cigarette and took a long drag, the tobacco calming her nerves. As she walked she zoned out and listened to the waves of the sea as she passed an open window. She was finally relaxed after a stress filled day, well she was.

"Did you see the flying ship today? Crazy, huh? I heard it was Mihawk who was on it!"

"Really?! I heard that Admiral Issho was the one who told Rear Admiral to let him pass."

"Phew! Thank goodness. We definitely didn't stand a chance against a Warlord. I don't think the Rear Admiral is even in the same league as Mihawk."

Eye twitching, Hina was beyond pissed now! In the hallway around the corner she was hearing marines gossiping! She was about to yell at them about being cowards and how they were getting extra duties for four months, but what they said the next was what made her freeze.

"Did you see the red umbrella behind him?" Said one of the marines.

"Yeah. You think it was his?" Another marine asked. "I have no idea but did you notice the boat?! It was almost like it was dodging the cannons!"

"Now that you ment—"Hina had stopped listening at this point. ' _A red umbrella?'_ Her eyes widened as she relized. Turning around, Hina all but ran back to her office. ' _How could I miss it?!'_

Hina slammed her door open going straight for photos. Grabbing a magnifying glass and one of the picture. Seeing the red umbrella she paused, _'That is definitely not his.'_

As she looked closer, now she can see it! A body. A girl's body at that! ' _If only I could see her face. . .'_

Her face was covered but she noticed the pink hair. . .

' _Who the hell is this?!'_

* * *

 _Thank you! Hope you liked it and please review!_


	4. The Woman with the Red Umbrella

_Hello everyone! I hope all that read, like! Sorry it took so long to post. Spoilers!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

 **The Woman with the Red Umbrella**

Luffy had gotten out of the Colosseum with not only the help of Bartolomeo, Straw Hats biggest fan, but also his 'brother' he had thought was dead, Sabo. He, Toy soldier and Viola had gone to go set Law free and dethrone the Doflamingo. Franky Robin and Usopp had decided to go find a way to destroy the Smiley Factory. Kinemon had ended up in a pit-like cell that contained the friend he had been looking for, Kanjuro, and the previous king!

Usopp was the one that had defeated Sugar, the girl with the power to turn people into toys. This resulted in the citizens remembering the people who they had forgotten, including the toy soldier who was actually Kronos, Rebecca's father!

Doflamingo had set up a cage of string all around the island and had started a game. Whoever ever had caught a certain pirate or person got points and would be set free. Turning the citizens against the King, the pirates and the the revolution! Law, trapped in seastone chains was forced to rely on Luffy to get to Doflamingo.

The people who had participated in the Colosseum had decided to band together and help Luffy. Bartolomeo, Rebecca and Robin had decided to help take the key for Law's chains to Luffy.

Franky had defeated Senor Pink while Zoro defeated Peeka. Bartolomeo even defeated Gladius! Kronos defeated Diamante Army and Usopp had knocked Sugar unconscious once again only this time it had been from the farthest he's even shot!

Once Law had been set free he and Law had started to devise a plan! Of course destracting the Marines was part of Sabo's job, after he had one Ace's devil fruit, the flame flame fruit!

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" "Help us!" "Please!" "AAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

These were the voices Perona and Mihawk heard. Pained, desperate voices screaming for rescue! Why were these the sounds they heard and not the joyous laughter of children and happy songs and dance? Well that wasn't what shocked Perona the most.

A cage!

This cage of wires or string, whatever they were, surrounded the island shrinking in size towards the center. The strings cutting though whatever crossed its path as if they were paper!

Perona stood wide eyed staring at Dressrosa, her mind not quite registering what was happening in front of her. She felt pity for the people. Mihawk was also standing but he was analyzing the cage looking for a weak spot, if there was any he would find it.

"What is this?" Perona said weakly.

She turned to Mihawk and saw something she hadn't seen in his eye for a long time. Disgust.

"This is a cage of death. Doflamingo's Birdcage. Whoever is inside the strings meets the end of their fate. The Strings cut anything in its path. Seastone is one of the only things that can slow Doflamingo's stings down. Although it doesn't stop them from pulling it to the center, and eventually the stone will be cut."

Perona turned to Mihawk completely. Shock evident on her face.

"What! It can cut Seastone? But I thought all devil fruit were powerless to the Sea?!" Perona questioned.

"Most devil fruit eaters are weakened by seastone but not powerless." Mihawk reasoned.

"Hmm." Perona hummed. "Is there any way to cut the strings? To help those people?"

"I could not cut Doflamingo's strings, let alone anyone else. There is no way in or out for a living person, but maybe a spirit could get in." Mihawk said looking at her from the corner of his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

Understanding what he was leading to Perona whipped her head towards him, eyes wide. "You want me to go into a deathtrap! What if it doesn't work, what if I got hurt?! OH! What if my dress gets dirty?!"

Mihawk sighed, closing his eyes as he reached for his forgotten glass of wine. "I am merely suggesting you send a few of your hollows to gather information." Taking a healthy gulp of his glass.

Perona looked shocked. ' _He pays attention to me!'_ Perona could almost smirk, if they weren't in front of a large cage. Perona was almost too happy, but then she realized she yelled at him for no reason.

"Ahem. . . Well, I know! I-I just wanted to know if you cared. . . Never mind!" Perona tried to cover up her embarrassment. Turning her head to the side swiftly, she pouted with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Perona hates it when she's wrong.

Perona stood up straight and threw her arms in front of her body. "Spy Hallows!" as she said that small sphere like spirits with small tails came from her hands. Their eyes had a blue glow and they hummed as they flew around. All Perona had to do was point towards Dressrosa and the little hallows flew as fast as they could to the island.

"Awe! My little spies are so cute!" Perona swooned over the little guys while Mihawk stood with an indifferent look on his face. Although her giggling stopped suddenly as her eyes widened. Mihawk raised his eyebrows wondering what she was seeing.

Perona gasped putting a hand to her mouth "Zoro?"

* * *

-Saboady-

Rear Admiral Hina stood in front of two frightened civilians and all but shoved a close up photo of a red umbrella with horns and eyes on top.

"Have you seen this per- umbrella?" She said irritated that no one she had talked to knew anything.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry! We h-haven't seen anything l-like that." The man squeaked holding his girlfriend close to him.

Hina growled and waved them off watching as they scurried away. As she turned to her next victims, who flinched as she made eye contact, she could she Fullbody and Jango running towards her, pushing each other to see who could get to her first.

Panting when they reached Hina, Fullbody was the first to speak.

"We found (huff) a bar. (huff)"

"Mihawk (huff) was there!" Jango finished.

Hina, shocked, focused on them. "Was a women with him?" she asked.

Looking at each other warily, Fullbody and Jango all of a sudden looked quite nervous. Hina had a bad feeling.

"Well, the owner said that he was alone and kept to himself . . ." Jango started but brightened at the next information they received. "But she said that a group of men came in and started to yell at him, she also said they wanted to cross swords with him." Fullbody stood next to him, nodding his head.

Hina turned away from them. "Hmmm, good work you two." With her back to both men, they started to fangirl over the fact that their Hina had praised them.

"Did the bar owner say who they are, or are they dead?" Hina asked suspicious as to why someone would want to pick a fight with a warlord.

Fullbody spoke up just as Jango opened his mouth to speak "AH! She said that they found the men injured, but nothing to serious, she also kicked us out. But, some of the guys might be in the hospital, so-"

"Where is the hospital?" Hina interrupted.

* * *

-Saboady Hospital-

It had taken some time for the Rear Admiral to find the patient she was looking for. Hina felt stressed and it wasn't even the end of the day. Lighting her fifth cigarette for the day, Hina waited for the nurse to give her the room number.

"You can't smoke in here." A passing nurse tried to tell Hina, which was answered with an intimidating glare. The nurse left quickly with her 'tail' tucked between her legs muttering a small sorry.

The nurse that was helping her in the first place, came back with a slip of paper. Handing the paper to Hina, she looked as if she too wanted to say something about her smoking but decided not to.

Hina snatched the paper from the nurse's hands and it read: _Cline Rob RM 234A_

Hina, Fullbody and Jango walked through the halls of the hospital quickly getting to the man's room. Everyone who saw them scurried to get out of their way.

Opening the door, the man who had challenged Mihawk was in hospital clothing and sitting in a bed. If you looked closely you could see the bandages that wrapped around his torso. Turning his head at the sound of the door opening, he look confused as to why the Navy was in his room.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having Marines in my room?"

Hina stood straight as she addressed him. "Mr. Cline, I am Rear Admiral Hina, I'm here under investigation. If I have my information right, you were one of the men that started a fight with Dracule Mihawk. Am I correct?" Hina asked excelling the smoke from her lungs.

"Tsk." Rob's eye twitched. "That bastard! He killed my father! And when a told him, he said he doesn't remember all the bugs he's squashed! My father was not an insect! He didn't even take me seriously. And he finished our fight so quickly just because of some girl. Damn-"

He didn't get to finish his curse as Hina had launched at him. Grabbing the scruff of his top, Hina forced her face into his personal space. Her cigarette so close that if she got any closer it would burn his face.

"The women! What did she look like?!" Hina yelled practically spitting on him.

Rob froze, fear radiating off of him. "I-I-I don't know. All I saw was her long, pink curly hair. Everything was blurry. A-All I really remember is that at one point her voice was high pitched and then when she s-started yelling her voice got lower and raspy."

Pushing him back into the bed roughly, Hina felt her frustration rise. _'Why can't I find anything on her?'_ She thought.

Sucking in the tobacco of her cigarette, she calmed herself down as blew out smoke.

Showing him the picture of the women she asked. "Like this?"

Rob to a close look at the photo. His eyes widened as he recognized the hair and umbrella. "Yeah, sure, like that." Hoping he got the right answer so she wouldn't get any madder.

"Thanks." Hina gruffly said as she made her way outside the room with Jango and Fullbody behind her making the 'We're watching you' signs towards Mr. Cline.

Hina stopped outside of the Hospital. Sighing she said the only thing on her mind at that moment. "I need a drink."

* * *

-Dressrosa-

Law had done his best to try to defeat Doflamingo but had only been able to help defeat Trevor Army. Law had lost his energy and his arm leaving Luffy to fight Doflamingo on his own.

Luffy had used his fifth gear, but ended up using to much haki and had been forced to have others try their best to distract the king for ten minutes! Princess Mansherry of the Tontatta Tribe, with the help of her heal heal fruit had put Laws arm back so he could help Luffy towards the end.

Zoro, using his black blades to try to keep the strings from meeting in the center, was being pushed as a small ghost hid by a building that had yet to be cut into pieces. The ghost had a worried expression on its small face.

Staying in place to watch the swordsman another ghost flew by taking in all the debris and destruction.

On another side of the cage another spirit focused on Franky and an army of cute little fairies around him, as well as some of the civilians of Dressrosa, as they pushed on the building in front of them to do the same as Zoro.

Many of Perona's Hallows flew around taking notice of the people of Dressrosa, the people of different islands, the giant, the Marines and of course all of the Straw hats, well half of them. Two in particular narrowed as they spotted three important people.

One could see the king of Dressrosa, for now, Donquixote Doflamingo. A women in a frilly dress stood before him looking for a fight, or at least the best she could do.

The other followed a group of gladiators meeting up with an exhausted Monkey D. Luffy and a defeated Trafalgar Law.

Keeping in the shadows each Hallow followed the details to the end of Dressrosa.

* * *

-Mihawk and Perona-

"The Marines are here! What should we do?" Perona turned to Mihawk with fear in her eyes.

Mihawk knew why she was scared, Zoro was in the cage. One of the men she had spent two years taking care of, the man she wanted to be stronger for, and also Zoro was Perona's first real friend. Mihawk knows how important Zoro is to Perona, and Mihawk hates it when she cries . . . it's annoying.

But Mihawk cares for Perona.

"We have to stay low, we can't be seen helping pirates." Mihawk says calmly.

"But-" Perona starts but is stopped by Mihawk when he looks at her. "Is the Straw Hat there?"

Perona's looked confused. "U-Um, yeah."

"Then he'll be fine."

"But that Monkey is pass-"Perona's eyes widened for the hundredth time that day. "H-He's back up . . . "

"All we can do is wait." Mihawk finished, turning back to the island to spot Doflamingo in the air and a large haki covered mass above that he recognized to be the captain of the Straw hat pirates.

Smirking he looked at Perona by his side, her mouth agape and eyes wide with amazement.

"Wow . . . He really has changed." Perona said with awe in her voice.

They watched as haki covered string flew towards Luffy. Luffy pulled his arm, which was huge by the way, and threw it towards the strings. Hitting the strings first, the impact caused everything around them be thrown out. The waves became wild and Perona had to hold onto her umbrella tightly. The strings finally broke and Luffy's fist made contact with Doflamingo.

Doflamingo flew to the ground, braking through, and underground with the single punch Luffy had thrown. The cage finally coming apart, ended the terror running through everyone within.

Relief rushed through Perona as she wipe the tears in the corner of her eyes, smiling, happy that Zoro would be okay.

With her Spy Hallows still on the island, she could see everyone rejoicing and celebrating their lives.

"Thank goodness." Mihawk heard Perona whisper.

* * *

-Saboady-

Rear Admiral Hina walked through the market as she headed back to the ship. She was tired and frustrated and just wanted to relax.

Taking in her surrounding, Hina noticed a small Liquor Store. Turning she decided that she mad as well follow through with what she had said earlier that day.

Walking in the store, she went straight to the sake. Picking up a nice bottle, she noticed an empty spot on the shelf. "Wonder what that held." She said in a low voice.

Getting to the front desk, Hina started to get enough Beri to pay for the alcohol. Not noticing that the photo she frighten people with had fallen out of her pocket and onto the small counter.

The sweet old man behind the counter picked up the photo and was about to give it back when he stop and smiled.

"I know this umbrella."

Hina froze as she was handing the berries to the man.

"Such a cute little thing. Didn't talk much but bought a nice Sake and a beautifully aged Tarapaca." The old man continued to smile as he remembered the women.

Hina was quick to respond. "Do you remember what she looked like?!"

"Hmm, maybe, but I'm an old man and I'm not too good with remembering things. Although I might be able to recall some things about that woman with the red umbrella if I get a little extra."

Not such the sweet old man she thought as she hand him an extra 10000 Beri.

Finally Hina is getting somewhere!

* * *

-Perona-

It was early the next morning when Perona decided to go to the island, not wanting to call attention to herself, she walked.

She had to leave her super cute dress with Mihawk. Although she still looked cute in her off the shoulder red and white three quarter sleeve tight top with a heart on the front, and her tight white jeans, along with a pair of thigh high red boots and a black cap on top of her head. Of course with her red umbrella in hand but also a brown bag in the other.

The only reason she is wearing this is because she didn't want to get her dress dirty.

Mihawk had also warned her not to draw attention. _'Remember, the moment the Marines see you interact with the Strat hats you will become known and wanted.'_

All she wanted was to make sure Zoro was okay, with her own two eyes, not with her hallows, even if it puts her at risk.

Making her way towards a small cottage Perona was anxious to see how he was doing when all of a sudden the door opened and she froze.

Trafalgar Law stood ready to defeat the person he had sensed coming as he locked eyes with her.

Perona felt electricity go throughout her body.

"Who are you?" Law asked, getting straight to the point looking to her umbrella for a split second then to the bag. And in an instant Perona knew she couldn't entrust Zoro to this man even if he had a cute little hat!

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _I didn't really summarize all of what had happened in One Piece so I'm sorry if someone's confused, it's just a lot to remember. I just hope you are up to date with the anime or manga._

 _Also if I did my research correctly 100 Beri = $1. Sorry if I got it wrong._


	5. The Die that Decides Fate

_Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, medical problems._

 _I'm going to start a new fanfic soon so I hope you'll read that one too. Anyway on with the story! I hope all that read, like!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

 **The Die that Decides Fate!**

Rear Admiral Hina's eye twitched as she looked down at the drawing in her hand. Fullbody and Jango were looking over her shoulders trying to contain their laughter.

"The hell is this?" Hina growled tightening her hold on the paper looking as if she were going to rip it in half.

The Marine in front of her shook with fear as he tried to explain. "T-That's the description of the women you wanted us to get from the man yesterday, Sir."

Hina sighed rubbing her temple with her thumb and index finger. "I knew I should have stayed."

She set the drawing down and stood up from her desk, Fullbody and Jango snap to attention. The soldier flinched as she did this, not quite know what's about to happen.

"Out." was all she had to say for the marine to rush out the door.

"How are we supposed to find this woman with picture like that?" Hina said, frustrated, as she pointed to the odd drawing.

This drawing of the women with the red umbrella was the simplest thing she had ever seen. The black and white drawing showed a women with a circular head and straight bangs. Her eyes were two big circles and another dark circle inside both. Her lips had to humps on top and one on the bottom. On top of her head was a large black top hat with roses. All in all this drawing looked as if a child drew it.

"Damn it!"

* * *

-Dressrosa-

Petals of sunflowers fluttered in the wind as the sun was creeping over the ocean. Not just a small cottage could be seen in the sunflower field but also two silhouettes in front of it.

It almost looked as if a loving wife was coming home to her awaiting husband . . . Almost. Of course if the 'loving wife' was Perona glaring daggers at the indifferent Law, who still had the front door partially open.

Law could see her piercing gaze move from him to look through the door. He saw her eyes soften but as he stepped to block her view and close the door behind him her eyes sharpened again.

Bringing her eyes back up to Law's face and she could feel the tension in her face start to relax to a scrutinizing stare.

"I'll repeat, who are you?" Law asked as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her large eyes on him.

"You're not cute. Humph!" Perona pouted, crossing her arms nose in the air, clearly showing her annoyance with him. Law's face was blank.

"W-What?" Law asked, caught off guard, he cursed himself for the stutter.

Perona signed, annoyed she had to repeat herself. "I'll repeat." She said in a deeper voice, as if she were trying to sound like him. Law's eye twitched slightly. "You're not CUTE!" she pouted.

Law growled as moved his thumb to the hilt of his sword, pushing it till a loud 'chic' sound came from it and you could see the beginning of the blade. Perona flinched slightly at the pressure of his strength. Law saw this and used it to his advantage.

"Room. . ." He said as he quickly drew his sword and took quick steps toward her slashing the air. Closing his eyes, he was sure it was over. When he held his hand out for catch her decapitated head, he smirked, for it was a quick end.

Curiosity sudden poured into him as his hand remained empty. Opening his eyes he glanced up to see that the girl in front of him had disappeared.

"Boring." Law's eyes widened at the voice behind him.

Turning around as quickly as he could, he froze. Perona was face to face with him, which was strange because he was sure he was taller than her by at least a whole head . . . that was until he realized she was floating. A devil fruit eater. Law thought he had better be careful until she thrusted her umbrella forward so that the tip was at his nose.

"You had better not be taking advantage of Zoro!" Perona said trying not to yell and interrupt the strawhats sleep. While she was saying this her mind was frazzled _'Oh my God! He almost cut my head off!'_

Law looked at her skeptical at what she had just said. "You're not here to attack them?"

"Of course not! Stupid!" Perona said keeping her voice down. Law's eye twitched when she called him stupid.

"Why are you here then?" He asked pushing the umbrella out of his face.

Perona whipped her umbrella back to herself and wiped off the dirt he may have gotten on it. Glaring at him, an idea popped into her head and in her opinion it was an excellent strategy. Smirking, almost creepily, she brought her feet back to the ground, moving her hands and everything in her hand behind her back, she circled Law.

Law kept his eyes on her, making sure she wasn't going to attack him while his back was turned.

"Hmmmm . . ." Perona hummed. She made it back to his front and stood proudly and smiled. "I have a proposition for you." She said smiling.

Law raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You still haven't introduced yourself, why would I made a deal with someone I don't know?"

". . . Because I have a Warlord on my side." Law's eyes widened at this. "Will you listen to my deal?" She asked and Law nodded slowly, he didn't see the harm of listening to a deal he hasn't agreed to.

"Good! So if you look after Zoro and make sure he doesn't get into trouble, I will help you get off the island without any Marines getting in your way. Oh! And give him this!" She said shoving him the bag she had into his chest. She looked quite pleased with herself.

' _This way I can tell Mihawk I didn't talk to Zoro without lying to him.'_ Perona thought.

"No" He said as he was already on his way back up to the house. Still holding the bag.

"What!" Perona snapped as she chased after him.

"I don't have control over what Strawhat-ya and his crew does. And I don't think Zoro-ya needs any help with getting out of trouble." Law said now knowing what side she was, and what her weak spot was.

Perona stopped, understanding what he meant. Zoro would get pretty mad if he ever found out about what she had asked. He's not weak, she just worried about him . . . not that she'd ever say that out loud. Perona was having an inner battle when she noticed he was almost to the door!

"Ah! W-wait!" Perona yelled. She stood, scattered as Law stopped walking waiting for what she had to say.

"W-will you at least give him that bag . . ." Perona stuttered as she pouted, not making eye contact for she may have had a small blush. When she looked back up to Law, she saw him looking at her from over his shoulder, and her blush had deepened out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe how humiliated she was.

"Sure." Was all he said.

"Eh! Oh, okay. Good." Flicking her hair to the side, her pride taking over. "Don't tell him I was here. Oh and take this." She said sticking her hand out with a card between her fingers.

Taking the card, Law realized it was a vivi card with 'Perona' written neatly on it and a little ghost drawn on top. Law raised an eyebrow and looked up to see her still standing there with her hand outstretched.

. . .

"You're supposed to give me a piece of that monkey's vivi card." She said expectantly and impatiently, almost glaring at him. He didn't quite understand who 'the monkey' was supposed to be. _'Ah, wait, Money D. Luffy'_ he remembered.

"How did you know Strawhat-ya had a vivi card?" Luffy did just get it last night.

"I just do! Do I get one or not!" She argued, not quite ready to give away her devil fruit power yet. Not to him.

Law took the piece that he had just gotten that morning and put it in her hand but not without grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

"The moment you attack us, you'll be cut into tiny pieces." He threatened.

Perona felt a shiver go up her spine as he looked her directly into her eyes. She pulled her arm out of his hand, she backed away and turned so her back was facing him. "Y-yeah, whatever. I'm leaving." Perona said acting as if he hadn't affected her at all. She now knew why he was named 'The Surgeon of Death.' He was scary as hell!

Law turned so their backs were to each other. Law spoke first making her stop. "If you keep the Marines at bay, I'll tell you where Strawhat-ya and his crew will go next."

"W-why would I need to know when I have this?" Perona asked knowing he was smart enough to know she was talking about the vivi card.

"Good point, but wouldn't you want to know exactly where Zoro-ya is going?" Law asked know this would get her.

"W-would you tell me now?" Perona fell right into trap he had set.

Smirking, Law knew he had right then. "No." he answered.

Narrowing her eyes Perona answered him the only way she could without damaging what little pride she had left. "Just make sure Zoro doesn't die anytime soon!" Law turned to see her already taking her leave.

As she walked away from the cabin, Law watched as she disappeared from his view. Looking at bag she gave, he decided to check if it was a bomb or something like that. Opening the bag and looking into it he spotted a large glass bottle of what looked like alcohol.

Going back into the cabin, he looked at the crew before him before stopping at Zoro who was sitting close to the door.

"This is for you." Law said thrusting the bag to green haired man.

Zoro opened his eye and slowly took the bag. Finding what was in the bag, he smirked as he pulled the bottle out of the bag. "She's that way with everyone, although she might be a little more hostile towards you, not sure why though." Zoro said while opening the bottle.

Law sat next to him as Zoro took a swig of the Sake. "HoHooo! This is pretty good!" Zoro said surprised Perona had actually got him good alcohol. Offering the bottle to Law so he could have some, Law shook his head no, the sun had barely just risen and Zoro was drinking.

"How do you know her?" Law asked.

"She helped with my training." Zoro answered.

"Hmmm. . ." Law hummed as he pulled the vivi card she had given him out and surveyed it. He suddenly smelled something odd, not bad, it actually smelled pretty nice. Trying to place the smell he looked up to see if it might be someone in the room. It definitely wasn't Luffy or Usopp, Robin was too far and Franky smelled like iron. It wasn't Zoro, he would have smelled it right when he sat down if it was Zoro. Looking to the card in his hand, Law brought it to his nose and immediately recognized it to be the smell he found to be a relaxing sent.

"This card smells like apples and rose."

* * *

-Perona-

"Damnit!" Perona yelled in frustration.

' _He totally tricked me into making a deal with him! Not that I agreed. But still! I was supposed to be one making a deal!'_ She thought, irritated that nothing went according to her plan. She was suppose come in, all cute and cool, then Zoro was going to praise her and do whatever she said! Perona sighed as she continued on the path back towards the destroyed buildings.

Now that sun was out, she had to move quickly before the Marines spotted her. Pulling a baby transponder snail with a black feathered hat and a magenta flower shell, out of her sleeve, Perona dialed her companion, to inform him as to what was going on.

She wondered what he'd want to do.

* * *

-Mihawk-

Biriri . . . Biriri . . . Biriri

Mihawk turned towards the Transponder Snail with a black top hat and white roses on the rim with a black and red hearts covered shell. Guessing who was calling he put his book down and grabbed the receiver. He waited for and person on the other end to answer.

"You're supposed to say hello when you pick up." Perona's voice came from the snail.

. . .

A sigh came from the snail. "Fine! I'll start. I found the Straw hats and Law came out and we 'talked.' And by the way, he almost cut my head off! He's an asshole!" The snail yelled as Perona did with tears in its eyes. The snail pouted as Mihawk waited patiently for her to continue.

"Anyway, we made a trade, Monkey's vivi card for mine. But Trafalgar wants me to keep the Marines busy while they escape. What do you think we should do?" Perona asked.

Mihawk thought for a moment "You're going to help anyway, mad as well let you do it. Keep in the shadows and let your hallows do the work. Don't get in the way anyone other than the Marines. Don't get caught, and be careful." He said hanging up before he could hear her answer, he already knew she was going to yell at him for telling her what to do and tell him he wasn't the boss of her.

Picking up his glass of wine he brought it up to his lips to drink but stopped right before tilting the glass to let the liquor slide down his throat.

' _Why did she let him provoke her?'_ He asked himself, him being Trafalgar. He smirked as he knew the answer in an instant.

* * *

-Perona-

She made it to the remains of the town without any problems. She had gotten to the Navy Camp and the sun was up and so were the Marines. Perona has been watching them for a little over an hour and she was bored.

As she was looking at her nails to make sure they weren't cracked or chipped she noticed the Marines snap to attention and salute to a high ranking officer. Parting to make way for this important marine, Vice Admiral Tsuru made her way towards Admiral Fujitora, who was in the middle of eating soba noodles. What Perona didn't expect was that the former Fleet Admiral now Inspector General Sengoku was trailing behind Tsuru munching on what looked like rice crackers.

Perona moved through the shadows quickly and quietly to get closer without being detected. She watched carefully as she listened to the words being spoken by the three big shots.

"Admiral Fujitora. Why aren't you catching that pirate? You know where Straw Hat is, don't you?" Tsuru asked as Fujitora slurped up a good amount of noodles.

"The deeply-wounded pirate who saved the country. Should I consider him an enemy?" Fujitora reached into his yukata to grab something. "Or should I let him go since he's a hero to this country? I can't decide."

Fujitora held up a die so Tsuru could see. Sengoku was the first to answer confused. "A die?!" And busted out laughing while spitting up pieces of chewed up rice cracker with tears in his eyes.

"This is no laughing matter!" Tsuru yelled at him and Sengoku was quick to end his laughter not wanting her to hang him out to dry, but could contain it as he started to laugh again. "Buhftahahaha! A die. . ." He covered to his mouth to muffle the laughs only to irritate her more. "That's enough!" she yelled. And his answer to this was keeping his hand to his mouth saying "Oh, how scary."

Perona deadpanned in the corner watching this encounter. _'What are they an old married couple?'_ She thought. But was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the Vice Admiral turn back toward Fujitora with a straight face.

"Boy!" She said. "Is that how you've been deciding whether to go after him?!"She asked stilled a bit peeved.

"I decided to leave Straw Hat and the others' fate in the hands of providence." He answered. "But Tsuru-san. If he's just an ordinary person, would he have been saved by providence two days in a row?! Today's the third day and I'm not cheating." He said taking another mouthful of noodles.

Tsuru sighed and Sengoku turned to one of the marines exclaiming that he want soba noodles as well. The Marine was quick to agree.

"Thank you for assisting with the transportation of Heavenly Demon. But I'm still in charge here." Fujitora said as he finished his food. "So let me handle it as I like."

Tsuru was quick to respond. "Alright. But we Navy can't leave a pirate with a bounty at large forever. . ."

And then something adorable happened and Perona just wanted to run to hold it but held herself back from doing so.

"Please become Dande-donors!" Said the cutest voice ever!

A little blond fairy stood on the table in front of them with big blue eyes. "People of the Navy! Please become Dande-donors!" She said to the Officers. Solders stood off to the side with hearts in their eyes, Perona would too but she couldn't risk getting caught.

Fujitora smiled. "Oh, you came again today."

"Yes, I did." She answered.

Vice Admiral Tsuru smiled at how cute she was. "Oh, look how cute she is!" holding out her hand as the princess jumped onto it. "She's a Dwarf!" She exclaimed with the other female Marines behind, falling in love.

"I'm Mansherry from the Tontatta Tribe!" The little one said happily.

Sengoku off to the side continued to eat his soba but stopped at the claims of how cute the Dwarf was. Getting a closer look he was back in the group. "Oh! How rare!" he said but jumped back at the pricking of his shin. "Ouch! Wh-What the. . ?!"

Four other dwarfs showed up at his feet, the older one yelled at him. "Show respect, you guys! Princess Mansherry is Chief Tonta-sama's daughter! She's a princess! Why don't you bow your head?!" He ranted but the princess was first to the reply. "That's okay, Mouji." "Oh, how merciful she is!" Mouji teared up. The princess ignored this as she went back to talk to Tsuru. "To tell you the truth, we mustn't show ourselves in Dressrosa to anyone but members of the royal family. So I wanted to heal everybody's wounds without being seen. . ." Sengoku stood up asking how.

The princess smiled adorably.

* * *

-30min Later-

Soldiers were lined up blushing, waiting their turn to donate their healing properties as Princess Mansherry thanked them adorably. Sengoku had even felt the need to compete for how much more he could donate then the other soldiers.

Perona watched, impressed with what the Heal Heal Fruit could do. She turned her attention to Admiral Fujitora, who was talking to Tsuru again.

"Tsuru-san. Go ahead and roll it for today." Fujitora said facing Tsuru. "If it's anything other than "one," we'll go after Straw Hat and Law right away." Silence surrounded the area and Perona felt a little worried.

-The Sunflower Field-

In the house everyone was eating breakfast and deciding what they were going to do next when the transponder snail started to ring and a dwarf's voice filled the room, just before the door flew open and Bartolomeo stood before them. But suddenly he started to shield his eyes saying that their greatness was too much for him and how he was lucky to be in the same room as half of the Straw Hat crew.

Zoro was the one to snap first. "Just say what you're here for already!"

"Oh yeah!" He remembered "There's a lot of commotion at the Navy camp! They're gonna be here at any minute!" He yelled "'Great Advisor' Vice Admiral Tsuru and the formal fleet admiral- Sengoku arrived!"

The Straw Hats were surprised. Kronos was quick to ask what was happening and Leo had a response ready. "Oh, the Navy's going into action now!"

On the other side of the island Perona's eyes were wide and the worry had become worse as she stared at a die, which she wished she could move.

This die, just happened to be lying on the table, already rolled to decide the pirate's fate.

Admiral Fujitora spoke the words Perona really didn't want to hear. "It's six. It's a mandate from heaven!" Lifting the receiver of the transponder snail. "All Navy units! Catch the Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, and all the criminals who've been hidden at the palace in one fell swoop!"

The marine soldiers were already lined up ready to move out. "Yes, sir!" and that was it as the soldiers ran to both the palace and the cabin in the sunflower field.

The air around the island was heavy and serious, there was trouble coming and the first thing Perona said/whispered was "Shit."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


	6. Found Out

_Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on a few different things. Anyway on with the story! I hope all that read, like!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

 **Chapter 06**

 **Found Out**

Perona moved through the shadows as fast she could. She had dispersed her little ghost spies not too long ago, spreading them across the island to keep an eye on where exactly each Marine and Pirate was. She had a bad feeling and could even see marines racing towards the flower field.

Perona suddenly stopped and watched through the eyes of the ghost she had sent towards the Straw hats. Monkey D. Luffy was running the wrong way! Towards the castle! The little ghost looked back and forth trying to decide which to follow, Luffy or his crew. Perona was starting to get a headache. She quickly split the little ghost in two so that each only had one eye and were slightly smaller than the others. Both split up chasing after their targets.

Perona watched carefully as Luffy raced through the island's destroyed town. Marines tried their best to capture him, but they were no match as they were thrown off to the side.

Getting to the castle in little to no time Luffy finished the Marines stationed there and jumped up grabbing onto the window that he heard his name from. Finally he found her! The princess of Dressrosa and daughter the gladiator Kyros, Rebecca. Perona couldn't hear what he was yelling but she could only assume he was saying something inspiring and encouraging enough for her to agree and jump onto the Captain's back!

She could see the navy soldiers running towards the castle, some even went inside! They crowded around the wall waiting for Luffy to jump down. Not expecting him to jump over! Luffy ran with the princess on his back jumping from rooftop to rooftop! Marines shot at him, who was quick to dodge with the consideration of making sure the girl was safe. All the while Rebecca screamed.

The Special Sniper unit was next to try but as they got ready to fire all of them had collapsed!

Soldiers brought out a cannon, shooting a sea stoned net, catching him! Perona had finally made it to them, meeting up with her little spy hollow as more and more soldiers started to run around the corner to help their fellow marines catch the 500 million beri pirate. All were stopped though! Dropping to their knees, depression hung in the air. Negative Hollows flew above them smiling their goofy smiles. Perona smirked as she watched marines exclaim how worthless they were and how the world would be better off if they were amoebas.

Rebecca was able to get the Luffy untangled from the net and they were off again. Perona could see marines chase after him weapons at ready. She huffed as she followed, trying her best to stay in the shadows with the little spirit on her tail. Luffy dropped Rebecca off in a secluded area, she ran towards the small cabin in the field and Luffy left to divert the soldiers' attention and meet up with the rest of his crew.

With a flick of her wrist the small one eyed ghost followed the princess to make sure she made it to where she needs to go. Perona continues with Luffy making sure to take care of the soldiers that came to capture him from behind while he dealt with the one in front.

Perona realized as she was putting men into depression, that she was actually helping the Straw hat! She sighed in irritation as she thought _'I had better get some kind of appraisal for this!'_

She however did not notice the still conscious marine that had a Cameko with him. He snapped a quick picture of her back facing him and her head turned to the side with a small pout.

* * *

-Straw Hat Crew and Allies-

The Straw Hat crew and Law had ended up following their allies towards the East port. Perona could only watch through the eyes of her ghost as Admiral Fujitora attacked! Law had disappeared from her view. As she and Luffy closed in on the group, her little one eyed ghost noticed Law leaning against a broken wall talking to Inspector General Sengoku and his gorilla companion. Perona had the little hallow get closer so she could see what was happening.

Perona was skilled in lip reading since her little spies only allowed her to see what was happening. She focused on their lips all the while trying to stay in the shadows and keep up with Luffy, which was quite difficult. She also realized they had been talking about a soldier who had died long ago. She could tell by just looking at their faces that this person was important to the both of them. She also read White Lead Disease off of the old man's lips while Law had agreed!

' _What's White Lead Disease?'_ Perona thought, but quickly snapped out of it as Luffy was starting to disappear from her sight.

As she chased after Luffy, she saw that Law had started to talk about the D. She too wondered what the D. had stood for in the name of Monkey D. Luffy, unfortunately for her it looked as though Sengoku wasn't going to talk about it. As she followed Luffy the island shook and the destroyed parts of the buildings starting to collect in the air! Perona was losing her cover!

Perona's little ghost followed Law and saw it was Admiral Fujitora's doing! And now Luffy had decided to fight the Navy Admiral! Perona could only watch from a far for if she got any closer she felt she would only get in the way, this was not her fight.

Since Rebecca had been able to reunite with her father, Perona quickly told the little ghost to reunite with its other half. She watched the fight between Fujitora and Luffy and her little ghost kept an eye on Luffy's crew.

Law watched this little one eyed ghost from the corner of his eye, he had noticed that it had been following them since they had left the small cabin. It had yet to do anything so he left it alone for now but then saw another one eyed ghost reach them. The two ghost made contact and hugged each other tightly, becoming one slightly bigger ghost with two eyes! Yeah, he'd definitely have to keep an eye on this one.

Zoro too had realized the presence of the little ghost but ignored it since he already knew what this thing could and could not do.

A large explosion of rock came from the Straw Hat captain's battle! Blasting the Captain toward his group! The giant, Hajrudin, now ally, caught Luffy in his hand retreating towards the port, Luffy fighting him all the way.

Perona watched the group run onto the long dock running passed many ships. She then focused on Fujitora as he started to connect the many pieces of building above them, moving it out over the dock and planning to sink the many ships not allowing the pirates to get away.

Perona glared at the man taking steps towards the man, she had to do something! But the huge mass exploded out, ready to fall! Perona froze! If she attacked now all of the rubble would fall anyway. She clenched her fists. _'What should I do?!'_

But then she heard a stampede! The citizens of Dressrosa were all running towards the dock! The crowd was enough for her to hide in as she looked to the admiral studying what he would do next.

These people were smart. They had ran towards the dock in order to protect the pirates, pretending to hate them because then Fujitora could not use his attack without injuring or even killing the innocent. Perona smirked as she watched the rest of Dressrosa run past Fujitora. Noticing his guard was down Perona flipped her umbrella over so the top faced the dirt. She gripped it much like you would if you were getting ready to unsheathe a sword. She grasped it tightly and jerked getting ready to attack when she froze. Perona noticed the man with his back facing her twitch. He knew she was there.

"Hmm. . . I'd like to suggest you don't do what you're about to do." He said in an even voice. Perona felt her eyes widen in realization. He would have finished her off if she had taken a single step closer to him.

"Horohorohorohoro!" Her shrill laughter filled the air. "I see, so I don't even match up to you." Admitting her loss, which was rare for her, she turned and started her walk back towards Mihawk, retreating, knowing that she would not be the one to defeat the Marine.

* * *

-Other Side of the Island-

Once almost all of her hallows were collected and back in her body Perona had made it to Mihawk, he was reading a book with his transponder snail sleeping next to him. Looking up over his book he watched Perona climb into the small boat. "How did it go?" He asked this question knowing full well that the young woman did not have an easy day. Perona filled him in on everything that had happened and shoved herself to the floor in frustration.

"I barely even moved and he already knew I was there! How annoying!" Perona pouted as Mihawk sighed.

"Let set sail, we should head back." Mihawk said pushing off and setting sail for the castle they called home on Kuraigana Island.

It was quite easy for them to head out for all the marines who were still able to move were still trying to undo the thread that sewed their ships together.

* * *

-Saboady Marineford-

The News article in Rear Admiral Hina's hands had been a part of the new newspaper that had been sent out earlier that day. Her eyes focused on the picture and the wording under it, wishing that they had a better picture.

It had been the childish drawing they had of the mysterious woman and under it said. 'Wanted: woman as describe in photo. If you see or hear anyone with this description please contact your local Navy Headquarters or closest Soldier.'

It was simple but it had gotten the word out, she just hoped someone would turn this lady in!

* * *

-Luffy-

Luffy and his group had made it safely onto The Yontamaria, Orlumbus Fleet's main ship. All who had helped Luffy decided they wanted to exchange cups of sake as father and sons! But of course he said no!

Luffy's reason was that he needed space. That he only wanted to be the King of the Pirates! That he didn't want to become someone important! Which confused all but his crew, even Law was puzzled.

Luffy explained to them that if he thought that he and his crew were in danger he would shout for them, and they should go save them. That when they were in trouble call on the Straw Hats and they would go help them no matter what!

But they were instantly attacked, interrupting the nice moment. Admiral Fujitora took care of the ships that attacked them though, and the allies decided to drink the sake, becoming Luffy's followers anyway claiming that they can do whatever they wanted.

With Rubble falling around them, they had a banquet and set sail! Celebrating a job well done and were having good fun, well that was until they noticed the sound of humming. . .

They all turned towards the sound to find the cutest little ghost!

"W-What is that?" Bartolomeo asked having stopped crying from Luffy inspirational speech. Luffy got pretty excited!

"Hey! Ghost! I want it!" Luffy jumped towards it; having a net he had gotten from who knows where. The little ghost flew as Luffy chased after it. Everyone else, except for Zoro, had their guard up. "Is that . . .?" Usopp left his question hanging as he looked to the rest of his fellow crewmates in fear. Seeing the fear in Usopp, Luffy's new followers got into the fighting stance, ready for their next battle.

Knowing where this was headed, Zoro stood. "Oi! Perona!"

This had gotten the little ghost's attention, as well as everyone else's, causing it to pause and having Luffy run right through it. Zoro made a 'come here' motion with his head and the hallow flew straight to him, stopping right in front of him. He smirked "Thanks."

Now everyone was confused but Law looked as though he figured it out. The hallow began to sway as if embarrassed.

"Give me your frequency." Zoro told, not asked, as he made the motion for someone to get him a transponder snail. The little thing began to draw in the air for Zoro and for some reason he understood. Zoro dialed up the numbers and waited for it to connect.

As soon as it connected he heard the laugh he had gotten used to for two years. "Horohorohorohoro!" The snail laughed and everyone payed close attention. "That's the first time you've thanked me! It's nice to know you appreciate a cute girl like me."

It was silent for a moment. "Why is your spy still here?" Zoro questioned as everyone else sweatdropped _'he ignored her. . .'_ they all thought at the same time.

It was quiet on the other end. "It doesn't concer-" Perona was interrupted by a deep husky voice. "She was worried." Zoro's eyes widen. "So you couldn't beat Fujitora huh." Mihawk's voice told the others that this had been meant as a statement, not a question.

Zoro's face had suddenly become pinker. "Shut it Mihawk!" "Mihawk!" the Strawhats allies yelled shocked that Zoro was talking to one of the Warlords!

The snail began to chuckle when Perona's voice broke through. "Hey! We're going home don't be stupid!" Zoro was about to yell back at her when she had spoken over him. "Trafalgar!" Gain the Surgeon of Death's attention. "If I find out you're the reason Zoro gets killed, you're gonna have to deal with me! Got it!" She yelled at him and Law thought it best to answer. "Yea, Yea. I got ya."

* * *

-Mihawk and Perona-

(Kachack)

Perona had just finish hanging up the transponder snail. Mihawk had his arms crossed and eyes closed as he spoke up. "You sounded a little rushed to get off the line, you might worry them." She stood with her hands on her hips and scowl on her face. "Yeah well, we have company." Mihawk then opened his eyes to see a fleet of Navy ships surrounding the front of his mini ship!

"Indeed, we do."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading! From here on I'll be moving away for the original story!_


	7. Meeting the Ex-King

_Hello everyone! There are some big spoilers in this if you are not caught up. This whole chapter is really just a summary of the whole Zou Island Arc! I do hope you all enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

 **Chapter 07**

 **Meeting the Ex-King!**

(Kachack!)

Perona had hung up the phone before Zoro could say anything else!

"Oi! Why'd you hang up on me?!" He yelled at the ghost floating above him. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Zoro glared at the little thing as it started to shake and quiver! Law studied the little ghost as it froze in its spot. The humming had stopped as well.

The Hallow then jerked and disappeared with a (Poof!) Zoro growled and snapped his to the side. "Fine! Ignore me! Like I care if you fall in a ditch!"

Everyone sweatdropped. _'He does care. . .'_

Law was much too focused on the spot that once held the small hallow to notice that the rest of the people on the ship went back to what they were doing before. He was thinking _'That last message was little too rushed. Something must have happened but what would cause her to hang up so fast?'_ Remembering that he still had her vivre card, Law reaching into his pocket and pulled out the piece that Perona had given him. As he stared down at it, he noticed something odd. The corner was fading!

Law's eye's narrowed and brought his eyebrows together, this was a bad sign. He wondered what he should do as he looked towards Zoro. Then remembered the words Perona had said before hanging up.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Trafalgar!" Gaining the Surgeon of Death's attention. "If I find out you're the reason Zoro gets killed, you're gonna have to deal with me! Got it!" She yelled at him and Law thought it best to answer. "Yea, Yea. I got ya."_

 _There was a slight pause. "And one more thing, if you see or hear anything, don't you dare come!"_

 _(Kachack!)_

 _-Flashback End-_

' _I see, so that's what ya talkin about. I'll wait then.'_ Law thought as he shoved the vivre card back into his pocket, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. But even with this answer, he had an overwhelming feeling that something bad was going to happen. He shook his head clearing his thoughts, right now he needed to focus on getting to Zou Island, where he was to meet up with his crew.

* * *

-Marine Fleet-

The rain poured over the Marine ships and wild waves hit the sides as the Fleet left to transfer Doflamingo to the Impel Down. Mihawk's small boat had been lifted onto the main ship and Mihawk sat near Admiral Fujitora. Both Fujitora and Sengoku where eating noodle as they questioned Mihawk.

"You didn't have to lock her up, she's not so bad." Mihawk smirked at the men. Fujitora replied after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "We can't make mistakes. I've heard her voice"

Mihawk quirked an eyebrow as he made eye contact with the marines. "And?" He asked curious as to what the Marine will do.

"Well, I never saw her help a pirate and she never exactly attacked me so it's up to Vice Admiral Tsuru to make a decision." Fujitora said slurping some more noodles into his mouth as Mihawk continued to smirk and wait to see what would happen next.

Down below, in the cells of the ship sat two prisoners and Vice Admiral Tsuru who was questioning him. But Doflamingo had made an odd request for the newspaper. Saying that the family of D. has been hiding in the shadows. Wondering when they will show themselves, who will side with who, who will betray who and to tell the Celestial Dragons that they will be dragged down! He talked about how it had been 25 years since Gold D. Roger had explored the whole Grand Line. How his arch enemy, Whitebeard, didn't sit on the throne but stood in front of it and took the reins. And now the number of pirates is ballooning and that there's one seat that's empty! The biggest struggle for supremacy in the history of pirates will start!

He said all this laughing while Perona was force to sit in the cell next to the crazed man. Perona scoffed at him quite loudly which quickly got both Tsuru and the String String fruit user's attention.

The large man who was chained to the floor smirk at Perona. "Do you not agree?" Perona smirked as well deciding that if she was going to be locked up, she should at least have a little fun and mess with the former Warlord.

"Oh no, I fully agree that there will be a war to claim the title of Pirate King." Doflamingo 'hmnd' in accord. "But. . ." Perona paused giving him a side glace to see that although his smirk was still there, there was a slight twitch. "I would put money on the Monkey the beat the ex-king. Horohorohoro!" She laughed heartily at the ex-warlord as his smile tightened at the humiliation he had felt losing to Monkey D. Luffy.

The mood was quickly replace with panic as canons sounded through the air and the yells of soldiers came from up on deck. The ships were shaky enough without being attacked but now Perona could feel herself slide across the floor of her cell as the ship swayed right, pushing her closer to Doflamingo. Tsuru quickly left to see what was happening but not without assigning a guard to watch the two.

"I will be back to have a small chat with you." Tsuru said this looking straight to Perona. But Perona simply huffed and snapped her head to the right.

After Tsuru climbed the stairs, Doflamingo began to chuckle and Perona turned her attention back towards the man. He turned his head to look at the young woman with an overly huge smile. He spoke to her as if she had never commented on his loss the Straw Hat captain.

"So, did you get bored with Moria? And decide to switch Warlords?" He said with snobbish attitude. Perona flinched, her eyes widened and she could feel her stomach tighten into knots! She focused on the man beside her. "W-What?"

"Ah, so you didn't just leave him? Oh well, doesn't matter now." Doflamingo started to cackle at the woman's shocked face. Sweat started to collect on her forehead, she was tense and on edge waiting for him to explain.

Doflamingo took her silence as his go ahead to continue. "Such a weak, desperate disappointment. I thought he would at least fight back a little." He continued to laugh as Perona shook. "And then just like that, 'POOF!' He disappeared from the world!" His laugh echoed in the room as the guard stood.

"Hey! Be quiet in there!" The guard yelled, fear eating up at him.

Perona snapped up, standing above him so she could look down on him. Her anger seeped out of every pour on her skin as she yelled. "W-What the hell did you do to Moria!" She stomped her foot to put emphases on her question, demanding an answer!

Doflamingo smiled menacingly! "I made him disappear!"

* * *

-Straw Hats and Law-

Zou Island had turned out to be a massive Elephant that has lived for over a thousand years with an island flourishing on its back! The Straw hats and Law have finally made it to the island! Only to find their ship empty of the other crew members!

With the power of a Devil fruit, Kanjuro drew a Dragon to climb up the elephant's leg, parting ways with Bartolomeo's gang!

The Dragon climbed the leg with much difficulty, he even almost fell into the seat on point. As they climbed a small monkey had fallen, hitting Kinemon and Kanjuro throwing both of them off the dragon and tumbling towards the sea. They ended up being fine and telling the rest of the group to go on ahead.

It was quite the struggle to get to the top but the dragon had made it and even got a loving goodbye.

Ruins sat in front of them and a huge tree made to look like a whale sat in the middle, it was beautiful!

Luffy ran ahead, in search of his crew, well anyone willing to talk to him. The rest fell behind, walking at their own pace. But they were attacked by the Mink Tribe!

* * *

-Luffy-

Luffy had made it to the Whale tree and has met up with two of the Mink Tribe and had started to fight! He was trapped head to head when he met up with Law's crew! Wanda, the dog mink and Carrot, the rabbit mink, had helped Luffy free of the Bull mink and Gorilla mink and decided to take the captain to the rest of his crew but on the way the Elephant had sprayed itself and the island with seawater! But Luffy and his crew were reunited in the end, with the exception of Sanji who had disappeared leaving only a note!

* * *

-Kinemon and Kanjuro-

Kinemon and Kanjuro were still climbing the leg as water fell over them! Bringing them back to The Sunny! They had decided to wait and continue in the morning seeing how exhausted the poor tiger that Kanjuro had drawn was!

* * *

-Law-

Law had separated from Luffy to go to the Whale tree forest, so he could search for his crew. Using Bepo's vivre card he was able to find them with little effort! Bepo even cried, relieved to see there captain in good health!

Finally reunited with his crew, Law could feel some weight lift from his shoulders but even then he couldn't help but wonder about Perona. Pulling out her fading vivre card he studied it as it moved, moving towards where they had come.

Bepo and the rest of the crew noticed Law's troubled look that focused on the card in his hand. So they too focused on the disappearing card.

"Perona? Sorry but whose is that and why is their vivre card fading?" he asked, clearly concerned for the person he had yet to meet. The others listened carefully, wanting to know as well.

"Just someone who helped out on Dressrosa. I'm not sure what's happened to her but I have a bad feeling." Law answered with a straight face as the others watched in worry.

* * *

-Luffy-

Wanda explain that the destroyed city was the Minks home, Kurai City! The fault of the destroyed town was pirates, The Beast Pirates, looking for a warrior from the land of Wano named Raizo! This has made the word samurai and ninja taboo in front of the people of the Mink Tribe! She explained all this on the way towards Duke Dogstorm, who had just awoken after being severely wounded.

The Straw Hats had found out that there were two rulers of the land, one for the Day, Duke Dogstorm and one for night, Master Cat Viper! Dogstorm in charge from 6 in the morning to 6 in the evening with Cat Viper taking over the night shift!

Wanda then went on to explain how the pirate Jack, a Mammoth with a billionbeli bounty went on destroying the town and battled Duke Dogstorm! This battle went on till 6 in the evening, leaving Master Cat Viper to battle Jack! Even the Heart Pirates joined the night battle!

The Battle continued till day, having Cat Viper switch with Dogstorm. This was continuous for days! But on the fifth day Jack used a poisonous gas, paralyzing the Mink people! Using this they brutalized the Mink soldiers and ruined their country! The tougher minks were crucified and tortured, including both kings! After the sixth day Jack had left, mind set on releasing Doflamingo, leaving some of his men to search for Raizo!

The Straw Hats had apparently arrived the next day! With the Gas still in the air Nami, Chopper, Sanji and Caesar found the wounded Mink tribe people! Chopper explained how Caesar neutralized the gas after Sanji threatened to crush his heart that Law gave to him for security! Chopper and Caesar started to make an antidote for all poisoned and everyone else helped treat the injured. After finding the antidote they quickly cured all who were poisoned!

Chopper then decided it was time to go check on Master Cat Viper and of course the rest of the Straw Hats decided to go with him!

On the way there Brook explained what had happened next. That Big Mama's ship, that had attacked them earlier on, wanting Caesar, followed them to the island. Pekoms, a lion mink on Mama's ship, and Capone Bege, one of the worst generation, arrived on the island. Sanji and Brook took both to talk nowhere near the people to talk. Pekoms ended up thanking them for saving his people and asking them to hand over Caesar and they'd let the Straw Hats go, but in the end Capone attacked Pekoms!

Capone Bege, having ate the Castle Castle Fruit, surrounded the two with his men he had hid in his body! Capone used Nami and Chopper as hostages and were forced to enter his Castle! They had learned that Big Mama was inviting Sanji to a tea part for a wedding of the third son of the Vinsmoke Family and the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Pudding. This was Sanji's wedding! Even when refusing Capone wasn't taking no for an answer and was threatened with something no one but he could hear. Sanji had ended up accepting with no choices at hand and left a letter for Luffy and the others. He then threw Nami Brook and Chopper outside Capone's body! But he did say he would be back the Capone took off with Sanji still inside his body!

Now Luffy has made up his mind to go to Big Mama to help Sanji!

As they continued towards Master Cat Viper a swarm of Sutchies, blood sucking insects, surrounded them and they were easily defeated but not without stinging Luffy. The rest of the way was filled with Brook sing a song inspired by Cat Viper.

When they got there they met Pedro, the jaguar mink! Cat Viper was taking a bath when arrived and hurt himself when playing with a red ball! After they met with Cat Viper they went to Pekoms to find him awake! They had learned that the Vinsmoke family is a family of assassins! Luffy of course didn't care about that, he just wanted to know if Sanji was coming back!

Just as Pekoms said he would head back to Mama's ship Luffy was quick to decide that Pekoms would be the one to lead them the Big Mama's ship!

Law had finally met up with the Straw Hats and was caught up on all that had happened! After they all ended partying!

Brook, Robin and Franky sat at the end of the island, where they had come up from, keeping guard and not allowing Kinemon and Kanjuro to enter the Island.

He next morning was extremely foggy and all three Straw Hats had fallen asleep as Kinemon and Kanjuro arrive walking right over their sleeping bodies! The monkey that had fallen ran as fast as he could, aiming to warn the Mink Tribe that the samurai were there! And Kinemon and Kanjuro chase after him wanting to know where the ninja, Raizo was!

The monkey rang the warning bell, alerting the Mink tribe to be prepared for attack! Dogstorm and his people ran to the city ready to fight, as well as Cat Viper and his people! Nami tried her best to wake up Luffy but it proved difficult!

* * *

-Kinemon and Kanjuro-

The two had ended up in the Whale Tree Forest and had met up with Momonosuke, an Artificial Devil Fruit eater!

Night and Day Mink people ran to the city, the people feared the Dogstorm and Cat Viper meeting each other, for if they do they would surely kill each other! The two had made eye contact!

And the Straw Hats have found the three samurai! Shutting them up, Nami warned them to go back to the Sunny!

Dogstorm and Cat Viper were face to face, dueling each other, but stopped because all three samurai had shown their faces! Kinemon had even introduced himself and asked where Raizo was! But no had attacked! The two kings instead had sat down in relief and in tears exclaiming that Raizo was safe! It had turned out everyone had known and protected the ninja! All of the Straw Hats were shocked and some even cried for the people who had almost died just to keep this secret! But Cat Viper quickly exclaimed that they would never sell out their friends!

As thanks for protect his friend, Kinemon show the Kozuki Clan crest on his back, the same as Duke Dogstorm, Master Cat Viper and Raiso! And now they were on their way meet him!

Poor Raizo had been crying and was chained up! All were quite disappointed to see the large faced ninja, wondering how the hell he could be a ninja! And a Red Ponegliff, called Road Ponegliff, sat in the middle of the room and Robin was quite excited to read it! As she read it the boys surrounded Raizo, asking him to show off his ninja powers! Raizo became embarrassed but became irritated as all the boys began telling him to do things that real ninja's apparently didn't do! He then showed them his different techniques, seeing that he had caused the boys to become a little depressed!

They had climbed the Whale Tree to see the destruction Jack had caused and the three from the land of Wano felt the need to repay the Minks! When they had gone back inside Robin had translated the stone! It was part of a map leading to the last Island, Raftel! It also meant there were three more of the Red Ponegliffs! One in the hand of Big Mama and another with Kaido! The third's place is unknown.

They learned that the Kozuki Clan were the one that made the Ponegliffs! And that the leader, Momonosuke's father and the one who travel to Raftel with Gold D. Roger, was executed be the Shogun on the land of Wano and Kaido the pirate, trying to get information about the last island!

Kinemon had decided to ask a favor of Luffy and Law, to help them defeat Kaido but Luffy refused! He turned to Momonosuke and asked what he wanted, talking to him as the leader of the Kozuki Clan not as a child! Momonosuke had ended up asking Luffy for his help in taking Kaido head! Now allies the Mink Tribe, the Kozuki Clan, the Heart Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates had a objective, to kick Emperor Kaido's butt! Of course Luffy had also named their group the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance!

Now reconciled both Mink Kings the Mink Tribe called a celebration!

Luffy had one condition with this alliance though, that everyone had to stay and wait for him while he and his crew went to get Sanji back!

Now that they were allies the alliance needed to prepare for the upcoming battle! But in the meantime Cat Viper has someone they need to see, the former 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix!

Having discussed the reinforcements they will need Kinemon, Momonosuke and Kanjuro have figured they do not have a bout to take them to Wano but Law decided to interrupt.

"If you come on our submarine, you'll be safe while traveling. And, if you know a place to hide on the island, you'll be alright." Law had said this but had thought of Perona for a split second and as everyone decided to have a banquet Law pulled her vivre card out from his pocket and watched as more of the edge began to fade. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of what would have happened for her card to start to disappear.

Law shoved the card back into his pocket as everyone froze and explosive rang from the air! The island was shaking! Both Luffy and Momonosuke could hear a voice. The voice kept telling them to give it an order but both Luffy and Momonosuke have no idea who is talk. The voice was Zunesha, the Elephant!

Momonosuke could see that it was Jack firing cannons at the elephant's leg! Momonosuke could see through the elephant's eyes! He ended up ordering Zunesha to make Jake go away! And Zunesha lifted his trunk and threw it against Jack's ships, throwing them in the air as the elephant brought his trunk back again, striking the ships destroying them!

After all of the excitement was over Luffy decided it was best to start packing to leave. But with Zunesha foreleg injured quite badly, Chopper had decided to help, causing a delay on their trip, to treat the leg. Once they had bandaged the leg Luffy had then decided it was time to finish getting ready to leave and Momonosuke has decided to stay wanting to talk with Zunesha once more. And they had decided to split into four teams, Cat Viper Team to search for Marco, Dogstorm Team will stay on Zou, Luffy Team to head to Whole Cake Island where Big Mama is, and Kinemon Team will head to the Land of Wano! With this the plan was set!

Finally the Sanji retrieval team was on their way! With Pedro and Carrot tagging along!

* * *

-Alabasta-

Rear Admiral Hina stood on the deck on the Marine ship with Fullbody and Jango, who were blushing and each had a bouquet of flowers just for her! She had gotten the call that the woman she had been looking for had been found and was being held for questioning.

Hina had been quite upset that she wouldn't be able to question the woman herself but she was ordered the escort King Cobra and Princess Vivi to the Reverie where all of the Kings and Leaders of all different countries and lands were to discuss the current events and problems!

Jango and Fullbody interrupted Hina's chain of thought! "Ma'am! A call is here for you!" Jango yelled giving the transponder snail to the Rear Admiral. Answering the call, Vice Admiral Tsuru voice came out the snail. "Rear Admiral Hina, I have bad news on the woman you wanted questioned."

Confused, Hina questioned the woman on the other side. "What are you talking about, ma'am?" The news she had gotten had Hina shocked, dropping her cigarette!

"The woman has escaped."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you were happy with this chapter! I'm still having a little trouble with figuring out how to end this, sorry for the wait._


	8. The New Wanted Poster

_Hello everyone! Going off on my own and gonna make some shit up. And before I start this chapter I want to thank everyone who has been following my story! You are all amazing and I do hope that you all enjoy reading this._

 _To all you reviewers, thank you so much for providing me with support and advice! I'm not the best at writing but hopefully I'm getting better._

 _I love you all, enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

 **Chapter 08**

 **The New Wanted Poster**

"What do you mean she escaped, ma'am?" Rear Admiral Hina was pissed but she would never disrespect her Vice Admiral. Hina clenched her teeth in irritation, almost biting the end of her cigarette off into her mouth! "Ma'am, why would she run? We only needed to ask her some questions, the whole purpose of tracking her and Mihawk down so we can keep track of all of the crewmembers of each Warlord, especially if she's with Mihawk!"

Vice Admiral Tsuru voice came from the snail as she described what she had learned and saw.

 _-Flashback-_

" _What do you mean 'disappeared'?!" Perona had yelled this as her voice cracked and bounced off the walls, and Doflamingo's laughter filled the ships prison. The soldier standing guard was getting nervous, his hand itching for his weapon! "Oi, knock it o-"_

" _SHUT IT!" Perona screamed at the marine, but her eyes remained on Doflamingo throwing her hand towards the guard "Negative Hollow!" and the ghost that flew from her hand went straight for the soldier, making him fall to his knees, depression hanging over him._

 _Freeing two other hollows from her hands, Perona was lucky the bars weren't made of seastone as she had her ghosts flew over and around Doflamingo._

" _Now, tell me, what did you do to Moria?!" Perona felt her anger rise, it was getting harder to swallow as she could only think of what had happened to her past captain and Doflamingo's smile was just aggravating her more as he chuckled. Perona was at the end of her rope, her glare becoming more ferocious. "Negative hollow." Her eyes had started to fill with tears as her frustration grew!_

 _One hollow flew through the large man and he gritted his teeth, his smile becoming forced and sweat gathering along his brow. "I-I am n-ot as weak as those pathetic soldiers you've dealt with before!" His harsh chuckle came out and Perona grew more frustrated!_

" _Negative hollow!" She said harshly with a tear escaping her eye, roughly wiping it away she watched as two of her hollows had gone through his stomach. She could see him struggle to keep his own mind._

" _So t-this is your devil fr-fruit pow-er? Ho-w interesting." He grunted, straining to keep his smile, veins growing in his forehead and sweating through his clothes. "You kn-know, if yo-u free me I-I can make you into any-anything you want to b-be."_

 _Perona's eyes narrowed, "How dared you try to bribe me." Her voice quivered as tears cascaded down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking in fury. "Negative Hollow!" She yelled forcing all three hollows into the large man! Doflamingo tried to keep his smile, his mouth twitching every once in a while and the veins in his forehead were now throbbing. He didn't speak this time however Perona knew that she was starting to get some head way, ready to break him, slowing if need be, she created more hollows but was not allowed to continue her interrogation for the guard she had forgotten about had awoken up from his pitiful state and went straight to the deck to gather more marines. Marines piled into the jail, unlocking Perona's cell, it seemed the soldier had panicked and didn't tell any of the higher ranking officers!_

" _Negative Hollow." Perona's tone was dangerous, with tear stains running along her cheeks she easily step out of her cell. Soldiers were on their hands and knees, claiming they were nothing but trash as she stepped over and sometimes on them._

 _She stood in front of Doflamingo cell, glaring at him. "If you think this is over you have another thing coming buddy!" The man, who had recovered quite quickly, smiled menacingly, laughing at her words._

" _I really wasn't lying, I didn't have chance to kill him, he disappeared from my sight before I could finish him off." He was still smiling as he gave her this information._

" _Why are you telling me this?" Perona asked, confused as to why he would he would tell her this after toying with her and Doflamingo's smile widened. "Just felt like clearing the air before we part ways, you might wanna get movin, before the Marines catch ya. They don't take to kind to pirates attacking their own." He started to laugh again but Perona was not amused. Even if she didn't believe him, not saying she did, she didn't have enough time to question him any further, lest most Marines show up or worst, the Admiral. Heading towards the stairs, her hollows tailing her, she could hear Doflamingo's laugh echo off the walls as he yelled after her. "If I were you I would have joined right away! I could make good use of your devil fruit but don't worry I'll give you a second chance another day!"_

 _Perona scoffed at the man and continued up the stairs, like hell he would use her for his own personal gain, she was the only one who owned her devil fruit let alone herself._

 _Using her negative hollows, Perona stepped over depressed soldiers getting to the deck easily. The storm would be hard to navigate in but it along with the pirates attacking the marines would provide her enough time to get away. She made her way to any boat she could find as quickly as she could, she didn't want to leave the man who had taken care of her for over two years now but she didn't have a choice as of right then._

 _Boarding the first boat she saw, Perona untied the ropes holding it to the Marine ship and let it go, plummeting to the sea. She gripped the boat as hard as she could as the waves tossed her around, splashing her with tons of sea water making her weak and unable to do anything but hold on!_

 _Glancing up back at the Marine ship she spotted Mihawk standing on the deck, right next Vice Admiral Tsuru watching as she escape. She felt her heart clench at the sight of him but she couldn't turn back now, she was completely sure she would have a wanted posture out by the next morning._

* * *

-Law and Zoro-

Law and the others had just finished packing for the trip to the Land of Wano and had were getting ready to set sail when Law suddenly felt his stomach tighten. Pulling out Perona's vivre card only to find more than half of it had disappeared! He couldn't help but feel the worry fill him but he didn't know why, I mean he had only been met her once and talked to her for no more than 10 minutes.

Law had been focusing on the piece that he didn't notice Zoro's gaze move to the thing in his hand.

Zoro's eye's narrowed in on the thing, seeing that it was disappearing. Standing up to get a closer look, he moved with his hand on his swords and looked around the man's shoulder. His eye's widened as he realized just what was disappearing and he felt his heart drop.

"Oi, don't tell me that's what I think it is." Zoro growled as Law remained straight faced, but tried to think up with a plan as fast as he could. _'If I tell him he'll most likely go on a rampage, but if I don't the vivre card will most likely disappear along with Perona and Zoro would go on a rampage. Both ways, Zoro ends up mad and I will have to make sure Zoro doesn't get himself killed, I mean those were technically her last words to me.'_

"Damnit." Law curse under his breath but decided it was best to show everyone. "Perona's vivre card is disappearing, it started when we left Dressrosa.'" Law explained as he watched the different expressions, some sullen, some confused and some shocked.

"What do you mean her vivre card is disappearing?! What the hell does that mean?!" Zoro was pissed but that was to be expected. It was Robin who answered him. "It means she's in danger of losing her life. Is that what she meant when she rushed her goodbye before?"

Law shrugged and roughly ran his hands through his hair before shoving his cap back on top his head. "She said not to go after her but I could care less what we do. What do ya think?" He turned to Zoro who seemed to already know his answer.

"I'm gonna go get her, I don't care if you guys stay or come but I'm not gonna just let her die if I can help it!" Zoro crossed his arms, waiting for the others decisions.

Franky was the first to answer giving him a thumbs up. "It's a man's duty to take care of his family, and as crewmates we will help you!" Robin and Usopp agreed, nodding their heads, Usopp even gave a thumbs up as Zoro smirked and turned to Momonosuke. "Is this okay with you kid?"

Momonosuke looked shocked at Zoro's question. "O-Of course!"

Zoro nodded and turned to look to the two Mink tribe kings, motioning the same question to which the kings nodded, agreeing to the delay.

Finally Zoro turned to Law. "And you?" Law turned his head and crossed his arms. "As I said before, I could care less. Besides we'll have to wait for Strawhat-ya anyway."

So they had all come to an agreement, save Perona then off to Wano Country. Looking down to the vivre card Law tried to think positive. _'Hold on, we're commin.'_

* * *

-Marine Fleet (Next Day)-

"Mihawk! We need you to give us more information of Perona!" Vice Admiral Bastille yelled out as he waved his sword around looking like he was about to throw it out at the man who had taken off as soon as the storm died down the next day and was now just a small dot against the ocean. "God Damnit! OI! Someone get me a boat, I'll go-"

"Just let him be, nobody can get him to stay if he doesn't want to." Vice Admiral Tsuru called after the easily irritable man, chuckling at his annoyance. "We've taken all the soldiers she attacked and got their stories. Most seemed to have interesting ones, The soldier I left to guard the two said that she had been yelling at Doflamingo before she started to attack, saying something about Moria, he doesn't remember much but a couple others talked about how they had felt the attack before on Dressrosa when they were chasing Monkey D. Luffy. It seems the lovely young lady had decided to help the Straw Hats."

Bastille hummed in thought, placing his sword on his shoulder. "That means she's a ally to those pirates. Does that mean Mihawk's working with them too?"

"No, no, if Mihawk was on the island everyone would have known. He's not one to hide in the shadows. This young lady was working on her own, one of the soldiers had even forgotten that he got a photo of her so we made up a wanted poster and put it in the newspapers this morning." Tsuru pulled out a wanted poster with Perona's side view picture and her name on the bottom, 'Ghost Queen Perona' with a bounty of 75,000 beri. "Doflamingo gave us that name, he seems to have taken a liking to the girl."

Tsuru looked to the younger Vice Admiral and continued. "Bastille, we are going to put you in charge of tracking her, since Rear Admiral Hina is escorting the king and princess of Alabasta."

Bastille nodded, agreeing with the old woman. "Yes, ma'am."

Later that night the Marines had gotten a call, 'Ghost Queen Perona' had washed up on Shipwreck Island. Bastille reported to Admiral Fujitora getting the 'go to' to take one the ships and set sail.

He had taken about 100 soldiers and piled them all on a single ship, made sure all preparations of Perona's capture were set and finally left, headed straight towards Shipwreck Island!

* * *

-Mihawk-

He had set sail as soon as he could, now that they knew Perona had helped the Straw Hats there was no way the Marines would just leave her alone. _'Damn, and here I told her not to get caught.'_

Sighing he continued to watched the small disappearing vivre card move on top of his palm. He noticed it's disappearing after they were taken onto the Marines ship, he was worried but thought it would be fine as long as she stayed by his side, but he was wrong. He should have gone with Tsuru but it'll be alright, as long as he can get to her first.

* * *

Perona felt drained as she awoke in a small bed, it wasn't cute but it was better than the floor. As she thought about moving to get up she heard someone in the other room speaking, well more like yelling.

"She's the wanted pirate in the newspaper and we needed to turn her in!" The raspy voice of an old man was interrupted by a young woman's voice. "I know, but you didn't even ask me! I just thought we could give her a few days of rest." The old man was having none of it. "I wasn't about to allow a pirate to hurt you and rob us after we took care of her! Calling the Marines was the best option, they will be here soon and I don't want to hear another thing about it!?" There was stomping and a door slamming, she also hear a soft sigh and steps that she assumed were headed towards her.

Closing her eyes she decided that pretending to sleep might be the best option for now. She heard the door open and the steps coming closer, but was gently shaken 'awake.' Her eyes opened as a young woman appeared in front of her, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Hello. We need to get fed, okay?"

"W-What? W-Who are you, where am I?" Perona played dumb, she still didn't know where she was or most importantly how long she had till the Marines got there.

"My names Kayley. You're on Shipwreck Island, the island that changes shape. My father and I found you two days ago, on the beach, you looked as if you were in a storm." Kayley was very kind as she talked to Perona, speaking to her in a soft voice.

"I was." Perona confirmed the girl's suspicions as she sat up or tried only to fall to the bed again, her muscles were sore and her skin was still a little raw from the sea hitting it repeatedly. She tried to lift her hands only to find them locked together in seastone handcuffs. _'Damnit!'_ Perona thought, doing her best to survey the room.

"Sorry about the cuffs, my father's just being careful." Kayley sighed as she set a food tray on the side table and helped Perona sit up. Sitting on the side of the bed, she fed Perona, slowly and carefully.

"When are the Marines coming?" Perona asked, feeling weak as Kayley laid her down again.

"Most likely tomorrow morning, afternoon if you're lucky." Kayley looked sad as she said this, as though disappointed but smiled afterwards. "But don't worry about it, for now get some rest, you'll need it."

Perona could feel her eyes getting heavy, she couldn't afford to stay and get arrested but her whole body felt heavy but she just needed to get off the island, she couldn't get caught the marines, not yet. She blinked trying to force sleep away as she turned to the bedside table. Her vision was blurry but she could see the silver key on top, or at least she thought it was a key.

Her body was so heavy that she could only lift her arm at the most an inch before she dropped them. Her eyes closed as she tried her final attempt to stay awake.

' _I need to get away.'_

* * *

-Law-

It wasn't that the submarine was small, it was the two large Minks who had to bend down significantly, almost crawling, just to get around the ship! Deciding it was best to stay afloat, Law sat up against the railing, near his navigator with the disappearing vivre card in his hand. It was nearly midnight and Law could feel himself become antsier as time went by, it didn't help that they had all seen her picture on a wanted poster in the paper early that day.

As he continued to ponder on the many reasons why Perona's vivre card was fading but all he could come up with was that her life was in danger. Hearing a pair of boots climb up onto the second level, Law looked up to see Zoro walking towards him, hand on his swords.

Law watched as Zoro glanced down at his hand, eyes narrowing he seemed to growl at the man.

"I'm pissed you didn't tell me. . ." Law just continued to stare as he knew Zoro was going to say more. "But what the hell are we supposed to do when we get there?"

Law sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, eventually dragging his hand down his face in frustration.

"I don't actually have a plan. She could be severely wounded, completely surrounded by marines and sentenced to death or simply dying of a untreatable disease. To tell ya the truth I don't think it's a disease but there are so many different outcomes that we won't know anything til we get there."

He could see Zoro flitch when he had said the word disease. "You're a doctor, you can fix her can't you?"

Law sighed, "Yeah maybe, maybe not." Zoro 'tsked' as he listened to the captain continue. "We won't know till we get there. She important to ya?"

Zoro let out a rough sigh, scratching the back of his head in frustration. "Sure, I guess. She's kind of a prissy little shit but if you can believe me, she's actually older than me. She's also a lot stronger than she looks and she kind of . . . maybe took care of me during my training when the crew was separated. A lot of the time I felt like _I_ was looking after a little kid but there were a few times that she felt like a older sister."

"Hmmm. . ." Law was deep in thought as he felt slightly relieved, for what reason he wasn't quite sure but he decided to ignore it. "Well, we'll see when we get there."

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for reading!_


	9. Don't Trust a Pirate

_Hello everyone! I finally updated!_

 _I love you all, and please do enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

 **Chapter 09**

 **Don't Trust a Pirate!**

Mihawk could feel his stomach tighten, it was hard to swallow as he watched the vivre card disappear. He thought of what he would do if Perona were to die. None of the many outcomes he came up with ended well, whether for him or for the people or thing that kill her. He was completely positive it was not a disease, she was perfectly healthy last he had seen her . . . unless it was a fast acting poison.

The more he thought the less confident he felt. He wasn't worried about himself, he was the best swordsman in the world but that didn't mean he didn't make mistakes, like letting Perona out of his sight. That was a big mistake.

Looking to his side he saw her red umbrella and her mini kumashi sitting next to him. Smirking he realized what she meant to him, she was like the daughter he never had.

The sun had rose around two hours ago and he could now see an island come into view. He recognized the island, she would be on 'Shipwreck Island.'

* * *

-Marines-

Vice Admiral Bastille stood proud on the deck of his Marine Ship, staring at the large island in front of him. He heard his soldiers running around yelling orders, getting ready to dock.

Bastille was quite pleased with himself. He would take 'Ghost Queen Perona' and lock her up in Impel Down and make sure that asshole, Dracule Mihawk, would never get his little friend back!

* * *

-Law and Zoro-

It was early in the morning when Law heard Bepo address him. "Captain! I'm sorry, but there's an island."

Law glanced up towards the island his submarine was currently sailing towards and then looked back down at the vivre card to see it move forward against his palm. He had a feeling the Perona was on this island and as he stood up from position on the floor, leaning against the railing, he got a good look at the island.

The island had a beach on one side, covered in garbage, shipwrecks and anything broken. The other side rose high with a forest covering it, becoming a cliff with small cave hiding in the rocks, on the side, and leading up to this cliff was a small village with small houses made of metal. Law recognized it as 'Shipwreck Island,' the island that chased storms, collecting and hoarding the aftermath.

Zoro stood next to him, looking ready for a fight, hand resting on the hilt of one of his three swords. "Is that it?" He asked.

Law raised an eyebrow and answered the man's question with another question. "How should I know? The card could just be leadin' us past the island."

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he snapped at the man who decided to be smart with him. "Shut up! I was just trying to sound cool before heading to the island! I know she's there, I can feel." He became serious again as he faced forward. "I'm not so good with planning so that part's up to you."

Law watched him from the corner of his eye and sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, we could start by hiding the submarine in the cave over there." Law pointed in the caves direction. "Then we can go look for Perona."

"So you don't know either." Zoro deadpanned.

Law felt his eye twitch in irritation. "Shut up."

They quickly docked and decided that it'd be best if Law's crew, the Samurai and the Mink Kings stayed on the Sub. Law and Zoro led Franky, Robin and Usopp along the path that wrapped around the island, leading from the cave to the beach.

* * *

-Perona-

Perona's head felt fuzzy as she woke up to hands gripping her shoulders, shaking her vigorously. She couldn't quite get ahold of her thoughts as she heard a young lady's voice call her name. "Wake up! Perona please, you don't have any more time!" Trying to lift her arms to push the young lady off of her, she felt weak and tired before she remembered her wrists was locked in seastone handcuffs.

"Damnit!" Perona growled as she opened her eyes, vision blurry, she did her best to survey her surroundings. Focusing on the girl she now recognized as Kayley, Perona asked her what was going on.

"It's the Marines! They've spotted the island and will dock soon. My father has left to meet them at the docks to lead them here! We must get you out of here!" The girl harshly whispered, just in case some nosy neighbors walked by.

Perona watched Kayley reach and grad a key from the side desk and go to unlock her cuffs when she suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" Perona felt worried the girl had decided against setting her free and handing her to the government.

"I forgot that my house sits in the middle of town and you won't be able to sneak out of the house unseen."

. . .

It seemed that fate was against Perona at that moment.

* * *

-Law-

Law and what was left of the Straw Hats were crouched behind some remains of an old ship watching the scene in front of him.

"Shit."

The Marines were docked and Vice Admiral Bastille was speaking with a bottom heavy, gray haired man. It seemed they were going to have to be careful when grabbing Perona and escaping.

"Zoro-ya, we'll need to move quietly and quickly."

. . .

"Zoro-ya?" Silence wasn't good. Turning to his left he noticed that Zoro was no longer were he had last saw him. Law felt his eye twitch as he switched to his right side to see a nervous Usopp, a smiling Robin and Franky, who was doing his best to keep his laughing to a minimum.

"God Damnit."

* * *

-Zoro-

Trees . . .

That was all Zoro could see and he was more than a little irritated. One minute he was with the group the next he was in a forest.

"Where the hell am I?"

* * *

-Marines-

Bastille was grateful that the man he was speaking too had enough smarts to call the Marines when a 'Wanted' woman washed up on the beach, but the way the man gush and suck up to him was irritating.

"I was in the Marines when I was a young man you know, but I was discharged when I was injured after a run in with a particularly dangerous pirate captain, 'Red-Haired' Shanks, impressive right?" The man was now looking for compliments and Bastille was running out of patience.

"So you said the pirate was locked in your house?" He tried to redirect the conversation, tried to get the older man moving so he could leave as soon as possible.

"Ah, yes, of course. I'll even tell you some old soldier stories on the way and maybe I'll send you off." The man winked and Bastille flinched. What did he mean by that?!

* * *

-Perona-

Perona could barely move as she was pushed in a wheelchair, dressed in an old, worn and ugly old lady dress and bonnet. She had an old blanket wrapped around her shoulders and another in her lap, one hiding her long pink hair, the other hiding her handcuffs.

Why was she still in the stupid handcuffs? Well that's because Kayley decided that because Perona was a pirate, she probably shouldn't trust her to be uncuffed, which irritated Perona, but it was understandable.

Kayley pushed her up the road opposite of where the docks were located, headed towards the forest. She greeted most who passed, claiming to be helping her grandmother, so not to be suspicious. Perona hated pretending to an old woman, but felt a little panicked when someone would try to speak with her, but Kayley seemed to have that thought of already, claiming that her grandmother wasn't feeling her best and wanted to go to the 'Golden Field.'

Perona was curious as to what the 'Golden Field' was but didn't have time to sight see, so she just nodded to those who said 'Good morning.'

They had finally made to the edge of the forest when Kayley moved in front of Perona and pulled out the key for the seastone handcuffs.

Perona smiled as she the 'clink' of the cuffs unlocking and releasing her hands. Kayley gently took the cuffs from her lap and helped Perona out of the chair as she regained her strength.

Perona sighed, relief washing over her as she regained the power to protect herself. "So, how do I get out of here?"

Kayley fixed the blanket and set it back onto the chair. "Oh! There's a field of in the middle of the forest and from there you'll head east where a path will lead you to a small dock, I set a small boat there for you to take and packed some food as well last night, but you'll have to stop at the first island you see to restock."

Kayley's smile disappeared as dread filled her, collapsing to the ground, depression filled her as she lifted her head to see Perona standing above her with a haunting grin. "Horohorohorohororo! You shouldn't trust pirates little girl."

Kayley's eyes filled with tears and her voice quivered, frustration filling her as Perona strolled into the forest. "I-I'm so st-stupid."

* * *

 _Super different I know, I just hope ya'll liked this. I am setting up for the final fight so please stay with me. I love you all and thank you for reading!_


End file.
